


It's a Grey Area

by Nikoraptor18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix it AU, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoraptor18/pseuds/Nikoraptor18
Summary: As a Doctor for the Resistance, life is constantly chaotic. How chaotic can it get when one Poe Dameron enters her life and changes her outlook on life? More chaotic than you'd think.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is a fix-it AU. Kylo and Rey killed Snoke, and Kylo switches sides. Luke is alive (for now), still a piece of shit tbh. Set between 8 and 9. Hux is public enemy #1. Main character is an Original Character not Reader (sorry, but also… not??). Enjoy. Tell me if you catch the Star Trek references.   
> Original character is one that I use often (this was transferred from my tumblr account, the OC is someone I created for RPs)

It had been about 2 months since the events on Crait, and the desperate escape to the ships where Rey stood with Kylo Ren at her side. No one knew who was more surprised, Leia or Luke, at seeing him there. No one really knew what to say or think on the way to Ajan Kloss. Even less so after it was announced that Ben was on now our side after spending hours talking to Leia, privately.

There were those who were angry that he was here and considered his actions unforgivable, though they would never say anything to him or General Leia about their feelings. Most people avoided him, others like Blix, did not care about his presence.

Blix, or Dr. B as her underlings called her, did not care about the family drama surrounding the Solo-Skywalker family. Her focus was on her patients and the medical wing she ran. Blix had been working with the Resistance for almost a year now, as a favor to Admiral Holdo, who she knew through family.

When Amilyn approached her about the job, she had just finished school, and was looking for work. Blix was hesitant to take it, because she had been raised to be see the grey areas. Her mother was an ambassador; she was meant to follow in her footsteps and see both sides of the conflicts. Working openly with the Resistance contradicted that mentality.

Through some bribery (mainly food) and a whole lot of guilt, Amilyn talked her into joining the cause. Blix soon found that she enjoyed working there. It kept her busy, even if she did get tired of certain aspects like supply or staff shortages.

At present, she was waiting on the shipment of medical supplies to be delivered to the infirmary. Two of the three crates were ready to be opened, while the third was being situated. After she signed off on the delivery, she grabbed a crowbar to begin cracking them open.

As she peered inside, she sighed heavily, “What the fuck..?” All of the supplies were scattered and scrambled. “I make one request. One stinkin’ request. Leave the supplies in their boxes. Don’t empty them out like some animal. Now, I have to waste the day sorting and doing inventory,” she muttered annoyed.

“What’s up Dr. B?” questioned her second in command, Amber, as she walked over.

Blix gestured to the box and as Amber looked in she groaned loudly, “Again!? How!? This is like what? The third time?”

“Yep. Like we don’t have enough on our plate, being short staffed. Now, we have to deal with suppliers who think that what? This saves room? I don’t know, but I am getting sick of it,” She responded.

“I understand. Umm. Let me go find Bre, she sounded bored earlier. I’m sure she’ll come in to help with this chaos,” Amber suggested with a shrug before walking away to find her.

“Thank you!” She called out as she grabbed a few free tables to use to start sorting everything. Once the tables were up and ready, Blix began to sort everything from Bacta to Meds. Amber returns 5 minutes later with Bre in tow, and they began to count, and put away the supplies.

An hour has passed, and we were almost to the bottom of the first crate, when Blix hears a familiar pair of boots step inside the Medbay.

“Commander Dameron, unless you are injured or require some sort of medicine for whatever ails you, then you do not need to be here,” She called over shoulder, not bothering to look at him.

Commander Poe Dameron stopped mid step and asked, “How do you do that? I didn’t say a word.”

She shook her head and continued sorting, hoping that if she ignored him, he would lose interest.

“Two things. First…I heard an interesting rumor about you today,” he teased.

She turned to him with a sigh, leaning against the table, “You know with how often you come in here to tell me about some rumor about me, I’m starting to think YOU are the one creating these rumors.”

It was his favorite thing to do it seemed. He would come in with some new rumor that had been created surrounding her and ask for her to confirm or deny it. Or even to just gossip about rumors he heard.

“Me? Create rumors about you? Never,” he scoffed jokingly, pointing to himself. “No. I hear that you have never been on an away mission. True or false?”

She frowned at the statement, “Why does this intrigue anyone? I’m a doctor, not a soldier. I’m busy.”

“Uhh. Because you are a part of the Resistance? It’s kinda expected of everyone to go on a mission or fight at some point,” Poe responded with a frown.

Blix shrugged and said “Not part of my job description, I’m a healer not a fighter. Now what’s the second thing so I can get you out of my Med Bay?”

Poe blinked at the change of subject and looked as though he wanted to say something else, but shook it off, and with a charming smile exclaimed “Wow! You haven’t shooed me out yet. This is a new record. Usually, you get annoyed with me after 2 minutes.”

Amber and Bre were giggling from across the room, well aware that the Commander liked to push his luck far too often and has been chased out of the bay with threats of being knocked unconscious. Poe noticed the tapping of Blix’ foot, indicating she was losing her patience, so he quickly threw out, “So, how about you and I finally have that date you keep refusing?”

Blix rolled her eyes playfully. Commander Poe Dameron was a handsome man, and he knew it all too well. This was not the first time he has asked her to dinner, and she usually politely said no as a response or cited regulation to him. She shook her head slightly, making her hair fall over face and in an attempt to hide the smile that was creeping on her face.

“If that is all, Commander, could you please leave, so we can get back to work?” Blix asked turning back to her sorting.

Poe leaned over and loudly whispered to the girls, “You heard, that right? That wasn’t a flat no? Nor regulation? The chance is still there?”

Amber and Bre stifled their giggles as best as possible and mouthed “yes, now go, you fool.”

Poe walked away with a grin and as he stepped outside, he thought back to the conversation. He found it odd that the one of the lead doctors of the Rebellion has never been out in the field. He decided then, that that needed to be fixed, and began to hatch a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission that leads to secrets being revealed.

It took another 3 hours to finish sorting and doing the inventory, after which Blix sent Amber and Bre on home. There were not many patients in the Med Bay currently, so the night rounds would be quick. Blix was finishing up some paperwork, when she heard someone sigh quietly, near the door. She looked up to see who came in.

“Ben? Come in. What’s-” Blix began to ask, before noticing the blood dripping from his arm. “Come here. Let me see.” She held out her hands.

He stepped forward and mumbled, “It’s not a big deal, it’s just annoying.”

“Uh huh. Let me be the judge of that,” She stated as she gently rolled up his sleeve. There was a large scrape running along his forearm, that was slowly bleeding and covered in dirt.

“How did this happen?” She asked as she examined it to see how deep it went.

“Luke. Training. He threw me into some trees,” He murmured.

She sighed deeply and began to disinfect it with some pads, before spraying it with Bacta. As she worked, she felt a prod in her mind. Like something was trying to break through her mental barriers.

“Ben, you are lurking without a permit. Get out of my head,” She lightly admonished not looking up at him.

“My apologies. Force of habit,” He replied.

“Mh. One that you need to get rid of. You want to get to know someone, try talking to them. Ask questions. That sort of thing. No one likes their minds being probed, and if you ever did that to Commander Dameron again, no one would stop him from beating your face in,” She remarked as she finally turned to look at him.

“Noted. There’s a lot of mystery surrounding you doctor. No one seems to know your background, nor do you seem to interact with anyone beyond your work. Why is that?” He questioned starring at her intensely, curiosity shining.

“I am not here to make friends. I am here to heal. That’s it. May I give you some advice though, in relation to this?” she gestured to his nearly healed arm. “Just because Luke is your uncle, and sort of your teacher, doesn’t mean you have to constantly take his beatings. I’ve seen your powers. You are strong. Don’t let him get away with this shit, just because you feel like you need to be punished for crimes that you have made amends for with your mother. Forgive yourself and take a damn stand. I didn’t take you for a coward nor do I see a child. An ass, maybe, but not a quitter.”

His face showed no emotion, though his eyes showed some surprise. His only response was to simply pull his arm from her grasp before walking out without another word.

Blix sighed as she cleaned up the mess and then made her way back to her room, her shift over for now. Her room was simplistic, a bed in the center of the room, a small kitchen to the right, refresher, and closet to the left. She had a small desk to work at; books, journals, and scrolls lying everywhere.

She quietly showered and changed into some sweats and a shirt. She thought about making herself something to eat but didn’t have the energy to do so. She laid in bed, starring at the ceiling, wondering to herself, ‘ _Why did I agree to come here? What exactly is my purpose?_ ’

She thought she knew when she went to med school. Help people, no matter who they are or where they come from and heal them. Now, that purpose, while still important, was fading slowly; an emptiness began to fill her chest and mind. A hole that she pondered over late into the hours, which usually only led to her sleeping for a spell.

She’s not quite sure when she fell asleep, she just knows when she woke up it was about 6am and someone was knocking on her door. She stands up, exhausted to the core, but growing annoyed with constant knocking.

“I’m coming!” She yelled as she walked/wobbled over to the door.

She flings it open to see an officer standing there. “Yes? What is it?”

“The General requests to see you in the Command Center, Dr. Blix,” He informed. “I am to escort you once you are dressed.”

“Joy. Give me like 5 minutes,” Blix replied sarcastically. She closed the door and turned around to go get some get some clothes on. She pulled on some black cargo pants, and a green shirt followed by a long grey cardigan. She threw on some socks and her boots and grabbed her keycard on her way out.

She reopened the door and stepped out with a sigh. The officer then proceeded to lead her to the command center, never once saying another word to her.

As she stepped up to the center, she saw General Organa, Luke stood off to the side with Rey & Ben, and Poe nearby with Finn & Chewy. She heard a small beep and felt a bump to her leg. She looked down to see a familiar orange and white droid who began to beep happily at her attention.

“Hello Beebee. I’m good, how are you?” She quietly asked him, as she gave his head a pat, a small smile on her face. He began to beep his response when a voice cleared their throat loudly stopping it. Her smile froze and quickly disappeared as she straightened up and gave her attention to Leia. 

“I am sorry to have awaken you so early doctor, but it has come to my attention that you have never been on a field mission before. Which I found strange when I first heard of it and had to confirm it myself. That changes today,” Leia informed her.

“Come to your attention, you say?” She repeated as she turned her head slowly to Poe, anger and betrayal laced her features, as she glared at him. He had the decency to flinch and look away, as he shuffled behind Finn to avoid her gaze.

“Listen. General. I am a doctor. Not a soldier, a fighter, or a pilot. I am a doctor; I belong in the med bay not out galivanting across the universe. So, you can take whatever mission you are about to shove into my arms, elsewhere. I am not doing it,” She declared and turned away, intending to leave.

“Blix,” Came Admiral Holdo’s voice.

She growled and turned around swiftly, and angrily answered, “Yes Amilyn? What? Let me guess. You once again want to bring up how ‘my parents wouldn’t have approved of my behaviors.’ How if they were alive, they ‘would have been disappointed with how I am reacting’ and that I ‘need to respect my superiors, especially one as admired as her?’ Right?”

Before Holdo could even answer, Blix continued, “Newsflash. They are dead. My father died long before I was even born, on a planet that was blown to smithereens by the Deathstar. My mother died long before I even turned 10.”

Many in the room shifted uncomfortably at this information and Leia stepped forward cautiously, and interjected, “I understand that you have lost a lot in this war, but so have others. I empathize with your pain, I sincerely do. Everyone else understands that the only way to find peace is to fight for it. They fight because they have hope in a better future. They-”

“Save the speech. I am sure it’s quite inspiring to everyone else, but I was raised to be a politician just like you _Princess_ ,” Blix interrupted, emphasizing Leia’s previous title through gritted teeth. “I know when I am being fed a line. ‘Rebellions were built on hope?’ You mean rebellions were built on the blood spilt and the dead bodies of the hundreds of thousands of people that died because of YOUR family.”

There were many gasps heard but Blix no longer cared.

“You tell me you understand but, how could you? When your family is the reason why I, hell, why half the galaxy doesn’t exist anymore! Your father reigned terror and death for decades, and you expect me to just, what? Forgive and forget what he took from me? Or forget that it was your idiot brother who tried to attack and kill your son. The son that then turned to the dark side and helped the First Order come to fruition. You and your family are a plague,” She snarled, before turning and exiting the room.

She stormed out of the base and could feel herself lose control. Her mind was racing, adrenaline surged through her as rage continue to bubble in her chest. She took a shaky breath trying to regain control over herself. Her hands shook as a tingling sensation worked through her fingers. Her teeth gritted and gnawed on her lip as she tried to desperately calm down.

She made her way out to the surrounding forest, and eventually found the familiar winding path that she had created in her time here. She followed it for several minutes before it opened out to a small field of flowers. She began to pace frantically up and down, but the rage refused to die down. Taking deeps breaths didn’t work. She couldn’t concentrate long enough to count.

There was only one thing she could do. She turned to a large boulder and raised her hand out to it. She felt a surge of energy as the Force surrounded her and as she clenched her hand closed, the boulder exploded into many pieces.

The energy released left her slightly drained. She was breathing heavy as she stood there. She collapsed to her knees; head bowed, exhausted. Her vision swam a bit, and she could feel tears build up.

“Now, what exactly did that boulder do to you?” a warm voice asked.

Blix jerked her head into the direction of the voice, “Grandfather?”

A pale, ghostly blue figure, _a Force Ghost_ , stood there in her small sanctuary. He moved to sit before her and gave her a soft smile.

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but you don’t often appear before me,” she quietly inquired.

“Your rage could be felt even amongst the dead. My dear heart, why are you doing this to yourself?” He gently questioned.

“Not quite sure I know what you mean,” Blix replied, not making eye contact with him.

“Don’t play coy. You know what I mean. You have been holding a part of yourself back for years. You have built this wall to hide who you really are. Your soul is tearing itself apart as you deny your destiny,” He chastised.

“Destiny? What destiny? My destiny to wind up dead for being within the same star system as a Skywalker?” Blix scoffed, her eyes rolling.

With a small sigh, he reached out and flicked her on the nose. She blinked rapidly and slowly reached up to cover her nose as it lightly throbbed with pain. _‘Ow.’_

“Enough of that. You were destined to be a Jedi. Your powers cannot be held back anymore. There will come a time when you will have to use them, and those walls will come crashing down. Stop fighting who you are meant to be. Your soul and mind are at war with one another. That void you keep feeling? The restless nights? That is your power trying to break free. It is only going to get worse unless you start accepting it.” He urged her, trying to get her to see reason.

“I just..” She struggled to articulate her feelings. There was so much she wanted to say to the man she only knew from his journals and had only seen in her dreams. Tears formed again and fell down her cheeks. She hastily wiped them away not wanting him to see.

“I know. Time was cruelly stolen from us. There are many things I wish I could have taught you personally, but you have done so well on your own. You were destined for greatness. Are you going to continue to fade away in obscurity or are you going to be the Jedi you were meant to be?” He questioned, pressing a kiss to her forehead before fading away.

Blix sighed heavily. She sat there for an hour maybe two, mulling things over in mind, before she got up. The rage had died down and the world slowly came back into focus, and the sounds of the forest grounded her. All that could be heard was the wind rustling leaves, birds chirping. Off in the distance, she could hear the flight deck come to life as pilots fired up their ships for takeoff or engineers began their work.

She made her way back out of the forest, and over to the flight decks. She could see Poe and Chewie were getting the Falcon ready. She took a deep breath, and as much as she didn’t want to, she swallowed her pride and move toward them.

She stood before them, cleared her throat, and inquired, “Ahem. So. What’s this mission about?”

Poe, upon hearing her voice, stopped in his tracks, and looked at her stunned. After a moment, a smile broke out on his face. “Get on board, and I’ll tell ya on the way, gorgeous.”

She smiled back softly and greeted Chewie as she walked up the ramp, the two of them following behind a moment later. Chewie walked into the cockpit to get the ship fired up, as Poe stood next to her. She bit her lip as she tried to figure out what to say to him. Should she explain? Should she apologize?

Poe stopped her train of thoughts when he reached out and grabbed hold of her hand. She tried to focus on what he was telling her and not on how warm his hand felt, or the small callouses that gently soothed over her own hand. ‘ _Such different lives we’ve lived.’_ She thought.

“We are going to meet up with a possible informant who may have intel on the First Orders next plan of action,” he quickly informed. “You and I are going to pretend to be a couple while there so as not to raise suspicion. Simple mission. Very easy. I promise nothing will happen.”

She nodded her head, and as she stared at him, she knew he wanted to remark on what happened earlier. He sighed and looked down for a second and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. He eventually looked up and gazed into her eyes.

“Listen, I’m not going to ask you about the stuff you said this morning, unless you feel comfortable about it. I do want to say. I am sorry for going behind your back and requesting you for this mission, without talking to you first. That was a dick move, and I hope you can forgive me,” He apologized.

She bit her lip for a moment, and with a nod replied, “Apology is noted. Acceptance is pending.”

He pouted for a second, before it switched to a smirk and he stepped closer, planning to say something else, but Chewie roared that the Falcon was ready to go and that they needed to leave soon.

“To be continued?” she offered with a small smile.

His smile was the only answer she needed, and they headed toward the cockpit. Poe sat in the co-pilot seat, she in the seat behind him, and seconds later they were off.

It took about an hour to get to Cantonica, headed toward a town a few miles outside of Canto Bight. As soon as we landed, Poe stood up and said, “Come with me.”

She followed him over to one of the sitting areas. Blix took off her cardigan and threw it on the table to cool down a bit, as he opened a draw and withdrew a spare blaster. He turned to her and held it out for her to take.

“Um. What’s this for?” Blix hesitantly asked, stepping back a bit.

“For you. For your own protection,” He answered still holding it out to her.

“I.. I’ve never used a blaster before Poe. I..I’m not sure this is a good idea,” She admitted, shaking her head and rubbing her arm anxiously.

Poe smiled softly, “It is only for emergencies. In case we get separated. I just want to be sure that you are armed in the off chance that we run into trouble. Just point and shoot. I don’t suspect trouble, but I would rather be assured that you are safe and armed.”

He turned back to the drawer and pulled out a belt with a holster attached to it. He placed the blaster into the holster before he turned back around to her. “May I?” he politely asked gesturing to her.

Blix shifted for a moment, still not quite sure of this but she knew that there was a possibility that it could go wrong. She nodded and held her breath as Poe stepped forward, leaning over her slightly as he wrapped the belt around her. He quickly secured it to her asking, “Is this too tight?”

“No, its fine,” She responded. “Tell me, does it clash with my outfit?”

He huffed out a laugh at her question and stepped back to fully examine her. “Looks perfect on you. Shall we get going?” He asked as he grabbed his own blaster.

As they stepped onto the ramp leading out, the heat of the planet hitting them immediately, Poe stopped and turned to her slightly.

“Also. Out here, you follow my lead. This isn’t the med bay, and I am your commanding officer. Got it?” He firmly demanded.

The sudden shift in personality caused Blix to blink in surprise, because suddenly he wasn’t Poe Dameron, flirty flyboy. He had switched to Commander Dameron, respected officer of the Rebellion. She felt the need to tease him a bit, “Got it… _Commander_.”

They moved forward and began to make their way to the meet, a shady cantina. Blix slowly moved closer to Poe and muttered, “Put your arm around me, we’re meant to be a couple, yeah?”

He casually wrapped his arm her shoulders and she tucked herself into his side, arm wrapped around him, her thumb hooked into one of his belt loops, to rest.

After a few minutes they arrived at the cantina and were making their way to an empty table. As they took a seat side by side, Poe informed her that they were looking for human, who goes by the name Crixus. They had arrived early, and ordered drinks to not raise suspicion, sipping at them lightly.

A moment of silence had passed when Poe commented without looking at her, “So an orphan eh? Didn’t really see that one coming.”

She chuckled, somewhat bitterly. “Yeah. My mother was an ambassador who made a lot of enemies really quickly. She uh.. was killed by a bounty hunter. I wasn’t there, I was…elsewhere. I was about to turn eight. My mother never really spoke much about my father, all I know is he died on Scarif. I haven’t had the stomach to look her stuff and find out more,” She explained, finding a spot on the table, suddenly fascinating.

“Scarif? Like. Rogue One? He was a part of that? Wow!” He said amazed before adding, solemnly “I lost my mother when I was eight. Dad’s still around but I haven’t really seen him much since I joined the cause. I keep her close to my heart though.” He tugged at the chain of the necklace he wore.

“That ring is your mother’s? I always wondered but I never felt right asking about it,” She admitted, looking at him, as she bit her lip.

“Yeah. I plan to one day give it to the girl I want to marry,” Poe revealed. “I have a fairly good idea who I want to marry eventually. I just can’t seem to figure out if she feels the same way about me.”

She looked away, not really wanting to hear him describe who it is he clearly had feelings for and went with a simple, “Oh?”

“Yeah. She’s stubborn, and beautiful. Keeps refusing my dates and cites regulation at me. Though last time she didn’t do that, and it gave me hope that she is interested.” He continued offhandedly.

A smile slowly appears on her face, alongside a blush that she tried to hide. He gently cupped her face and turned her to look him in the eyes. “I’m going to guess by that pretty smile and lovely blush I see that that’s a yes?”

Before she could answer, someone loudly sat down across from them. They pulled away from each other and looked to see a human male, with dirty blonde hair, and multiple scars running along his face sitting there.

“Crixus?” Poe asked to confirm his identity.

He nodded and as they began to speak, Blix couldn’t help but to feel a nagging sensation inside her head. Something was off, something was wrong. As she examined the man before them, she slowly heard it. It was faint, and she had to focus to fully hear it. It was a beeping noise. A rapid beeping. Like that of a-

“Poe,” She interrupted. “Stop talking to him. Who sent you?”

“I don’t know what yer talkin ‘bout lady. No one sent me,” Crixus denied.

“Oh really?” She pondered mockingly, before she made her move.

She reached over, grabbed his head with both of her hands and slammed it down onto the table, hard. He was knocked unconscious, and she pushed at Poe to get out of the seat, urgently.

“Wh-what the hell was that? He was about to give us valuable information!” He protested as they both stood up and she leaned over Crixus.

She reached around into Crixus’ pockets and after a moment, she found it. A fob.

“He’s a bounty hunter, and we’re the bounty. We have to go now!” She exclaimed, as she dropped the fob on the ground and stomped on it to break it.

Poe grabbed her hand, and they made their way out of the cantina. They went a different route back to the Falcon. It led them down a path to an open market area, that quickly filled with stormtroopers, who recognized them immediately, and began to fire upon them.

Poe shoved into her an alleyway and he took to the opposite side, occasionally taking shots at the troopers.

“’A simple mission’ you said. ‘An easy mission’ you said. ‘Shouldn’t run into any trouble,’” She yelled over at him.

“I know! I’ll make it up to you!” He promised as he took a few more shots.

They were quickly being outnumbered. Poe was a good shot, but more and more were appearing. Her thoughts ran rampant, as she tried to figure out how to get them out of this. A plan that would get them to safety. A gust of wind blew, carrying a whisper, “You know what to do.”

‘ _Really hitting this on the nose, eh gramps?’_

She straightened up, closed her eyes trying to focus and muttered to herself once, “I am one with the Force, the Force is with me.”

When she reopened them, she could feel the Force surrounding her, the energy crackling. She stepped out and walked toward the open market; ignoring Poe’s attempts to gain her attention.

As she stepped out, multiple troopers fired their blasters at the same time. She raised her hands, in front of her face, stopping them midair. They hovered for a mere moment before she threw her arms forward, sending the shots backwards into the troopers. As they fell, she threw her right hand out to her left, and then to her right, knocking those troopers back into walls and various objects.

The coast was clear, for now. She leaned forward, her hands on her knees, exhausted. Her energy drained, and she felt a bit lightheaded. Poe, at some point, walked up next to her and stared at her in awe.

She stood up, ignoring how tired she felt, and said, “C’mon. The Falcon isn’t far, and I don’t want to wait for more to appear, or for these guys to wake up.”

She began to walk away but she only got a few feet before she realized Poe wasn’t following. He was still standing there, gaping.

“You’re… you’re a Jedi?” He wondered.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Let’s go,” she said turning back around, striding away.

Poe ran to catch up to her, and inquired, “You’re really just going to ignore my question? Blix? C’mon, you gotta explain that to me?”

They were finally getting near the launchpad that held the falcon, but stormtroopers were marching their way. They stopped short, and Blix uttered a small, “Fuck.”

He looked at her, then pushed her to a nearby wall. “Kiss me.”

“What?” She spluttered.

“Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. So. Kiss. Me.” Poe demanded through gritted teeth, as the troopers got closer to them.

She quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Blix wrapped her arms around his neck, as his found her waist, before pulling her closer. She couldn’t deny the butterflies that had built in her stomach and were fluttering chaotically. He made her feel warm and safe within his embrace.

The stormtroopers passed but they failed to notice it, far too wrapped up into each other for the moment. It wasn’t until they pulled apart, gasping for breath, that they realized they were free to move on.

She pulled away from him so they could finally begin their hasty walk to the Falcon. As they rushed back on, Poe yelled for Chewie to get on the gunners, as the ramp closed.

Poe has her follow him into cockpit and shoved her over to the co-pilot seat. He pointed out which switches and buttons to hit to fire the ship up as they heard the familiar roar of TIE-Fighters entering the atmosphere. They took off but the path had a squadron of TIEs coming straight for them.

Poe dodged them left and right, trying to help Chewie line up shots to take them out. Several went down quickly but there was still a couple on their tail. They were flying out over canyons, and Blix vaguely recognized the area, and a terrible idea came to mind.

“Poe. I have an idea but it’s a little crazy,” she hesitantly informed.

“I have been told my middle name is crazy, so let’s hear it doll. Preferably before we are shot out of the sky,” He grunted as they were hit.

“See that crevice there? Dive into it.” She commanded pointing to a crevice that was coming up to them on their left.

He followed her directions, straight into a crevice that was only just barely wide enough for the falcon to fit through. They heard a couple of crashing noises from above, but they still had one TIE on them.

The narrow canyon, had them dodging rock formations left and right, and he yelled at her, “My trust in you is waning a bit, what the hell does this open up to?” As the falcon scraped several times along the wall.

“You’ll see. Go for that large opening,” She replied with a wince, pointing slightly to their right.

He does and as they breakthrough they enter an underground city of sorts, full of bright lights and towers everywhere. There was only one path, that she confirmed he needed to follow. The path was somewhat narrow but allowed enough space to dodge hits.

“Blix. Please do not tell me we need to go down that,” He asked worried, as he looked ahead.

“That” was a dark tunnel, that was named the Tunnel of Death (and labeled on the wall in bright lights), that they were swiftly coming upon.

“Yep. Just.. listen to me when I tell you to start pulling up, because it’s a straight drop, that suddenly curves,” Blix advised with a grimace. “Chewie! Buckle up, this is going to be rough!” She yelled toward the back, as she too buckled in, Poe following.

As they dropped down into the hole, they are plunged into absolute darkness. Blix was quietly counting to herself how long it had been since they began their descent. _‘1, 2,3, 4, 5,6.’_

“Poe. Start Pulling up,” She told him as her mental countdown got to 7 seconds.

He does so, and as they continued to straighten back out; they hear a final crash as the TIE flew directly into the ground. They soon saw cracks of light as they made their way to the exit, and finally flew back out into the open air. They flew until they had left Cantonica’s atmosphere, before jumping into hyperspace.

Once we were safe in hyperspace, Poe turned to her questions written on his face.

She smiled sheepishly, as she rubbed the back of her neck. “So. Did I ever tell you I was a bit of a wild child?”

He threw his head back and laughed, which caused her to laugh as well. As he sobered up, he replied, “No. Failed to mention that tidbit. What was that and how the hell do you know about it?”

“It’s an old pod racetrack. The entrance is back in the middle of Canto Bight, but I heard that there were secret entrances in the canyons. So, I was kinda going off my memory, hence why I said it was little crazy.” Blix confessed with a smile. “My mother used to tell me that while I looked like her, I had my father’s personality. His tendency to be super serious with a side of devil-may-care. I fell in love with podracing when I was like 4? And my best friend’s father was a mechanic, so we built a podracer. My first race I came in second place.”

Poe shook his head in amazement. “You are a mystery wrapped in an enigma,” He began and with sudden realization continued, “That’s. That’s where you were, when your mom died, isnt it? The “elsewhere?””

She nodded her head, with a sad sigh. “She uh.. wasn’t thrilled by new hobby, but she supported it. Said if I’m going to lose, do so spectacularly, and win as often as possible. I was in Kergans, it was a huge race. 19 other competitors, a huge purse as the prize. I was one of the last 5 pods to survive in total, the regular champ was an asshole who liked to cheat and play dirty. He got his comeuppance, when I knock him into a wall, and he lost an engine. My victory lap when I crossed the finish in first was cut short when I was informed that she had been killed on her way to watch me. Never raced again after that,” Blix divulged, leaning back into her chair, staring at the ceiling.

“Then Holdo’s family took you in?” Poe connected.

“Yep. Amilyn was alright living with. Her mother…not so much,” Blix trailed off.

“What? What was she like? Though, knowing the admiral I assume she was not great,” He admitted with a frown.

Blix sighed heavily, “Maureen. She uh. Didn’t care for frivolity. She made sure that I became a ‘proper young lady.’ She practically beat into my head that love was a fairytale and happy endings were not real. Marriages were meant to move power around and change alliances. Dating was not in the cards. Only courting with potential suitors.”

She rolled her eyes heavily at the memories of Maureen scolding her.

“Which.. is why I have been _difficult_ every time you ask me out. I just.. I was conditioned to not accept potential romantic dalliances. I. She. It’s difficult for me to get over that. I am trying to move past it, just.. be patient with me please?” she quietly pleaded struggling to explain, as she looked over at him.

He smiled softly. “I’ll wait however long you need me to,” he promised.

“I am sorry if I often seem cold or detached as well. I’m not trying to act bitchy or hoity toity. I just grew up with a hard woman who believed in all things rational and refused to acknowledge anything that suggested emotion,” She apologized her shoulders dropping.

His reply was immediate, “Apology is noted. Acceptance pending.”

She shook her head with chuckle, as he referred to their earlier conversation.

“So… that’s explained. You going to tell me about the Jedi thing?” He queried an eyebrow raised.

“I still have no idea what you are talking about,” Blix replied standing up. ‘ _That is not a conversation I want to have with anyone honestly.’_

He sighed annoyed at her dismissal of his question again and goes for instead “Okay. Then how about the kiss?”

“What about it?” Blix asked as she got to the doorway of the cockpit.

“What did you think about it?” Poe clarified turning his chair to follow her movements.

She thought about it for a moment, jokingly humming in contemplation, before she responded, “It was good.”

“Good? Just good? What do you mean by that!?” He spluttered not expecting that response.

“Yeah. Good. I’m sure the next one will be better,” She hinted with a smile as she skipped out.

Chewie made his way inside, and Poe hears her apologize for the bumpy ride she led them on. He responded in kind, gently roaring that it was okay.

As Chewie took his seat in the copilot, Poe stared out into the hallway for a moment longer, still processing what just happened.

“Next time?” he whispered. He nods his head several times before he turned back around to face the front. “I’m going to marry that woman. I’m going to marry her, she will tell me all her secrets, and I will die a happy man. It’s going to happen. Yeah.” He muttered to himself as he focused on the controls.

As they dropped out of hyperspace, they informed base that they were about to land. The moment the Falcon was on the ground, Blix made her way off. Poe followed after her, sensing she was going to try and make a quick getaway.

“Hey- wait a minute!” He called out grabbing her arm, stopping her. “Seriously though. You can use the Force? Why are you trying to hide this?”

“Poe. Stop. We are not talking about this,” Blix scolded glancing around, hoping no one heard him.

She pulled her arm away and walked away from him. Poe was determined though- he was going to get her to talk to him. He chased after once more and grabbed her hand again.

“I just- I don’t understand! You have this power and you’re not using it!?” He beseeched looking her in the eyes, searching for an answer.

Blix huffed and held her hand to up to his face and gently waved it, as she commanded softly, “You did not see anything.”

He stared blankly at her and repeated, “I did not se- Wait!” He blinked and shook his head violently. “Did you just… try to Jedi mind wipe???” He asked confused but excited.

Blix groaned loudly and clenched her fist at her failed attempt to use the Mind Trick, swearing softly as she turned and tried to once again walk away.

He ran after her and as he reached out to grab her arm once more, she turned to him suddenly and angrily growled out, “Poe. If you grab at me one more time, I will hurt you.”

“Oh? You going to use the Force and push me away?” He teased and held his arms out, waiting.

“No. I’ll just do this,” She stated seconds before she threw a punch out, hitting him in the stomach.

He leaned over and grabbed at his stomach as the pain (and shock) swept through him. She then dropped down and swung her leg out to sweep his legs out from under him. As he landed on the ground, she stood back up, dusted herself off, and headed to her room. She locked herself into her room and stayed there for the rest of the day, collapsed onto her bed, and passing out as the day’s event hit her.

As Poe laid on the ground, gasping for air, and trying to blink away the pain, Finn slowly moved over to him. Finn squatted down and asked, “Do I want to know what that was about?”

Poe propped himself up onto his elbows and looked at Poe with a dazed smile, and commented, “Finn. I’ve met my future wife.”

“Your future wife just knocked you on your ass. How do you feel about that?” Finn teased as he held his hand out for Poe to take to help him back up.

“Strangely alright,” Poe replied with a smirk, as he took Finn’s hand and got up with his help.

Rey stepped forward as well, confusion written on her face. “I’ll tell ya later. In private. I have to go to the mission brief. We’ll meet up at my place for dinner, it’s a doozy. Hell, I’m still wrappin my head around it,” Poe requested as he looked at them both.

His thoughts were scrambled, ‘ _Orphan. Podracer. Jedi. Podracer. Jedi. She likes me back but isn’t used to affection. Jedi. The kiss. Jedi.’_ As he gave the mention brief, he left out her powers and the kiss, and told Leia that she did well under pressure, and if weren’t for her recognizing the sound of the fob, they would probably be dead. Though that did beg the question.

“Why was a bounty hunter sent after us? Very few people knew about this mission, and it was only planned a day ago. So why were they after us?” Poe inquired lowly to Leia, so no one else could hear.

“Those are very good questions Commander. Questions that need to be answered. Fast. Figure it out Commander,” Leia ordered quietly.

Poe nodded his head in affirmation and began to review who all knew about this mission, retracing his steps since this mission came to them. It was going to be a long night for the Commander


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More past of her past is revealed. Not as much Poe but their shall be more next chapter.

A good week had passed since that mission. Poe was busy investigating who could have possibly leaked the information about the mission but came up empty with every avenue he ventured. Blix returned to work in the Med bay and tried to ignore the thoughts of everyone’s minds that were now creeping into her head. She only vaguely noticed that Poe had yet to come visit her in the infirmary but understood that he was working.

The day had started exhausting, she had only gotten maybe an hour of sleep, due to echoing thoughts of everyone around her. She kept dropping everything and making a huge mess. After the fourth time, she backed away from the table, and said with a heavy sigh, “Amber, take over, I’m- I’m going to go for a walk, and I may or may not be back.”

She walked out of the Med bay and took a stroll around the base. She was trying to calm her mind, and it was not going well. Eventually her stroll came to the area in which Luke was training Rey and Ben. She took a spot on an empty crate and watched from afar. As she watched Rey and Ben fight each other with lightsabers, something looked off.

She slowly realized it was because they were not synced. They were not connecting with their lightsabers. ‘ _Which makes sense, since they are not using their own lightsabers.’_ Using Luke’s and Leia’s sabers made their fight styles stagnant. Luke was yelling at them to try harder and do better. ‘ _How can they when they are not connected to the weapons?’_ She shook her head and walked away with a roll of her eyes, and went back to work, a bit more focused.

Blix found herself returning to their training area again the next day. As she watched, she noticed that both Rey and Ben were getting frustrated and sloppy in their movements. As Luke berated them on their movements, yet again, Rey’s foot got tangled on a root, and as she tried to recover wound up burning Ben with her saber. He also wound-up burning Rey as he tried to drop his saber to stop her fall.

Luke sighed loudly as he walked over and grabbed the fallen sabers, turning them off as he picked them up. Blix had enough at that point and moved forward.

She walked directly over to Ben and Rey and helped them both up. “C’mon you two. To the med bay, I’ll take care of ya,” She promised as she had Rey lean against her, when her foot gave out from under her when she stood up.

Luke began to protest, “Excuse me, what do you th-“

Blix cut him off with a glare and a snarl of, “Back off!”

She led them directly into the Med bay, and set them both down onto a bed, and called for Bre to come over and assist.

They began to work on their burns first, once those were taken care of Blix looked over Rey’s ankle. “It doesn’t appear to be broken, but it is swelling. You will not be doing any more training today,” Blix commented as she set it up onto some pillows and got an ice pack for it.

“I want you both to rest,” Blix demanded, pushing them both into lying down on their beds. “Take these for the pain, and they’ll help you sleep.” She handed them both a pain pill.

“But Luke, he’s-“ Rey began to protest, pushing the hand that held the pill away.

“You let me handle that hermit. The only thing I want both of you to focus on is getting better,” Blix spoke softly, presenting the pill again.

Both Rey and Ben looked at each other, and then took the medicine presented and got comfortable on the beds they were on.

As her and Bre cleaned up, the two of them seemed to have their own silent conversation with one another, as they looked at the door and then at Blix.

Blix went back to filling out paperwork and checking the schedule for any upcoming mandatory base-wide check-ups/vaccinations.

She noted in a month’s time there needed to be physicals done for everyone, so she wrote that down onto her calendar, and sent reminders to her team about it, so they too would have it noted.

As she worked, she heard wheels and several beeps coming toward. She looked up to see R2D2 rolling in.

“Hello Artoo, what’s up buddy?” She asked him politely.

Several beeps and boops later he informed her that Luke was looking for his students and wanted to know when to expect them back.

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, her head turned to the ceiling.

“Artoo? Can you record a message for me to send back to him?” She asked as a devious thought entered her mind.

He beeped in agreement and after a moment of repositioning himself, a light came on indicating he was recording her.

“Luke. Your students will not be available for the rest of the day. In fact, they won’t even be available tomorrow. They are going to spend this time resting. You know, sleep? Eat? Heal? Interact with other human beings? I know that that last one may be strange concept for a hermit like yourself, but I digress,” She informed with a displeased look.

“Maybe you should take that time and do some self-evaluation. Maybe shave off that dead animal on your face? Maybe realize teaching isn’t really your forte?” She suggested before adding, “Oh and these are doctor’s orders, so, you can complain to your sister all you want, but my word overrides hers. Have a nice day.”

Artoo beeped and ended the recording and asked if she was sure if he wanted to send that to him. She nodded her and said, “Yes, I’m sure. Enjoy your day Artoo, don’t harass Threepio too much, yeah?”

He sassily beeped that he would make no promises and rolled out.

As soon as he left, she noticed a sound coming from her patients. She looked over and saw Rey’s shoulders shaking with laughter; she tried to hide her face with her hands. Ben was smiling but was trying to cover it with a cough or by clearing his throat.

“Rest you two. I want you both to spend this time, being normal young 20-somethings. Got it?” She requested, with a smile, on her face.

‘ _It’s been a long time since I’ve seen Rey smile that much. Ben also looks like he’s not used to smiling either. Those two are far too young, to be that broken by the world.’_ She thought sadly, before she returned her focus to her paperwork.

The day passes on smoothly, Rey and Ben were released to their rooms once their burns had healed, the former was requested to keep off her foot as much as possible until the following morning.

Around lunch time the next day, she spotted Rey near the base, sitting cross-legged, her eyes closed. As she stepped forward, she could hear her quietly speaking, “I am one with the Jedi, the Jedi are me.”

She watched for several minutes before Rey, reopened and she looked around her expectantly, but was immediately discouraged. She looked down at her lap and Blix could hear her thoughts clearly, ‘ _Why isnt this working? What am I not doing? Am I not enough?’_

Blix glanced down and away as empathetic pain bloomed in her chest. She knew what it was like to try and connect with the great beyond and not hear a damn thing. To feel great existential loneliness.

Blix walked away and back to the med bay, even though she desperately wanted to go straight over to Rey and assure her she was enough.

That night, she couldn’t settle. No matter what she did, she couldn’t sit still, or lay down without tossing and turning. She had a sudden urge to go to her secret place, so, she threw her shoes back on and slowly made her way outside.

She was in her field minutes later, but she still felt unsettled. She looked around confused as she tried to figure out what was going on. Why did she feel so antsy?

She heard the sound of a twig snapping behind, and as she whipped her in that direction, she quietly called out, “Grandfather? Is that you?”

“Not quite your grandfather, no.” Came a sage voice, and as his Force Ghost stepped forward through the trees she gasped.

“Master Qui Gon? What are you-? Why-? I mean. Hi!” She stuttered over her words and could hardly form a proper sentence.

He chuckled at her nervousness and said, “Hello my dear. It is nice to officially meet you. Shall we sit?” He gestured to the flat ground before them.

She nodded, and sat, starring at him in awe, as he joined her a moment later.

“The past week has been rather interesting for you, I hear,” He began. “I know your grandfather came to you before, and while he sensed that you would have a need to use your powers soon, I cannot help but wonder. You used them last week but have since pretended that they do not exist again, even though your mind and body are reconnecting with galaxy. Why is that? What exactly are you afraid of?”

She looked at him for a moment, before she turned her gaze to a small wildflower that had suddenly become rather intriguing. She bit her lip, as tried to formulate her thoughts into actual sentences.

“I-. Hmm,” She started before taking a breath. “My mother.. refused to acknowledge these powers of mine. She… She saw them as a curse. A beacon in the night for any Sith lord to find me.”

“But you still went through the training, on your own, using your grandfather’s scrolls and journals, did you not?” He questioned.

“Yes. I did. But between his experiences and what wound up happening with Luke and his padawans, how the hell am I supposed to be okay with being a Jedi when our lifespan tends to be rather short?” She asked him back. “I want to live. I want to fall in love and have a family. I don’t want to be responsible for the universe and die with nothing to show for it.”

“But do you also wish to see young Rey and Ben continue to struggle as they are?” He inquired. “Rey is losing hope with each passing day. Ben struggles with finding balance between his dark and light sides. You know better than anyone what it is like to struggle with anger and hopelessness.”

She scoffed, “What exactly are you suggesting? That I train them?”

“Is that so ridiculous? Luke does not have patience for the both of them. There is far too much distrust between him and Ben; he does not understand Rey’s struggles. You, however…” He trailed off.

Blix stared at him in shock, her mouth agape. “I’m. I’m not a Jedi Master though!” She exclaimed.

“What makes you say that? You have built your own lightsaber. You can recite the codes and rules of the Jedi by memory. Your skills with the Force are powerful, when you are not being overwhelmed with panic,” He listed out. “You completed your training years ago. You are strong enough. The only thing stopping you from reaching your greatest potential is yourself.”

“What if-” She began to question.

“The ‘what ifs’ do not matter. You are a Jedi, and under your tutelage Rey will flourish as a Jedi herself. Ben while skilled already, needs guidance. Needs someone who will show him how to balance between the dark and the light. I have great faith in you,” He concluded as he stood up.

“If I may say, you would have made a great Consular,” He added as he began to walk away. “Sleep on what we’ve talked on. In the morning, you’ll know.” His ghost disappeared.

“Do none of you know how to say goodbye in a normal way? Must you make vague comments before fading into the void?” She asked out loud staring at the spot where he disappeared.

She stood up and walked back into her room mumbling to herself about rude ghostly figures. She crawled into bed and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When morning came, she sat up on her bed, swung her legs to side, and stared at the pile of journals that sat there. Only a handful were medical journals, most of them, a good 40 or so, were her grandfather’s journals. She looked over all of them, her hand rubbing at her neck, as she thought things over.

She looked over to her closet, then back to the journals and said to herself loudly, “Fuck it. Why not?”

She wandered into her closet, toward the back, and pulled out an ornate box that she kept locked. She set it on her bed, reached into a drawer on her desk to pull out the key, and unlocked it. There were only two items within the box, but they were two of the most valued objects she owned. She gently pulled them out and set them into her lucky bag, an old canvas messenger bag that she was given when she was a child.

Once they were secured within it, she got dressed. She threw on a grey dress that flowed easily, with black tights underneath, and a pair of boots. She grabbed her bag and as she reached for the door, she paused for a moment. _‘Am I really about to do this?’_

She nodded her head once in affirmation and then stepped outside. ‘ _If I was Rey where would I be at this time? Mess hall.’_

She headed in that direction, her head on a swivel as she tried to catch sight of Rey. She neared an entrance of the Mess Hall, when she heard someone call her name.

She turned around and saw Poe walking up with Finn.

“Hey, Poe! Have you seen Rey? Or Ben for that matter?” She greeted as they stopped in front of her.

“Uh. No. Not yet at least? That’s a new outfit?” Poe answered before getting distracted by her dress.

“Damn. Where are they?” She muttered, searching the mess hall, not taking notice of his question.

“So, about that date you keep refusing…” He slyly mentioned as he tried to regain her attention.

“AH! There she is!” Blix exclaimed, as she spotted Rey entering across the way, BB8 strolling with her, and Ben trailing behind.

She turned back to look at Poe and what he said registered in her brain finally, as she responded, “Uh. Yeah. Sure. How about dinner at my place tonight? I’ll cook. Say, 6pm?”

He blinked in surprise and confirmed slowly, “You’re saying.. yes? To dinner? With me?”

She blinked a bit too as she realized what she said, she took a moment to confirm that that is what she said, and that she meant it.

She, with a bright smile, affirmed, “Yes. I am.”

As a smile broke out on his face, she pointed back toward Rey and said, “Listen I gotta go do something but I’ll see you tonight!” She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips before rushing off.

Poe froze. Finn looked at him and waved his hand in front of his face trying to get him to respond.

“Poe? Poe you in there? Hey buddy? We gotta get grub before the meeting remember?” Finn entreated, as he shook Poe lightly.

“You saw that right? She kissed me? Like. Openly and in public for all to see?” Poe implored as looked down at Finn.

Finn nodded his head in response. Before he could say anything else, Poe moved forward to get food, talking to himself as he did so, Finn heard a lot of “she said yes” and “I’m going to marry her” before he tuned out and just grabbed food and Caf with him.

While Poe.exec was crashing, Blix had made her way quickly over to Rey and called out her name.

Rey stopped and looked at her slightly confused.

As Blix caught up to her, she looked at her and then Ben and said, “Come with me. Both of you.”

She held out her hands for them to take and looked at them encouragingly.

Rey gasped as she realized what was possibly about to happen. She grabbed her hand and looked at Ben with an eyebrow raised.

Ben looked at them both like they were nuts but rolled his eyes and took her other hand with a sigh.

She smiled at them both and led them out of the mess hall. BB8 asked if he could come with and she told him so long as he kept up.

She led them to her field and had both of them sit down. BB8 rolled in between them, and unbeknownst to any of them, sent a message to R2D2 to create a connection and show everyone what’s going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R2D2 was in the command center with everyone was planning the next attack on the First Order, when he began to receive the transmission from BB8. R2 moved forward and connected to the center computer and projected what was being seen via BB8.

“What is this R2?” General Leia asked.

R2 responded that it was coming BB8 currently. He’s with Dr. Blix, Rey, & Ben.

Luke rolled his eyes, still bitter about her little message she sent him the other day and gave Leia a look.

“I know. Let’s just see what’s happening, okay?” She calmly said, knowing he was not a fan of the doctor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blix looked at them and admitted, “Listen, I’m not very good at this. It’s been a hot second since I had to give elaborate speeches. But. I am honestly tired of all the bullshit, if we are going to be honest.”

She looked at Rey, and softly consoled, “Rey. It is admirable that you want to connect with the Jedi of the past. But they are not going to appear before you just because. They will come to you during times of your greatest need. Or as I call it: when my grandfather thinks I need to calm the hell down.”

Rey chuckled a bit and nodded her head in understanding.

Blix then turned to Ben, and assured, “Ben. I know. I understand what it is like to feel anger down to your bones. I know what it’s like to hate and want revenge. Believe I do. But that is not me anymore. Nor is that you. Just because you feel anger, does not mean you are losing control of yourself. Feeling anger is normal. Accept that and accept that you are stuck with us, and the chances of you returning to the Dark side is very slim.”

He raised an eyebrow at me and slowly replied, “O-kay.”

“Okay. Now that we’ve gotten the pep talk out of the way. I am going to tell you some things I have not told anyone in a really long time,” She began as she finally sat down with them. “Poe probably mentioned some things last week to you I assume?”

Rey nodded and confirmed, “Yes. I told Ben later on, before a training session and swore him to secrecy.”

“Alright. Well. Let’s get to it then,” She responded taking a deep breath. “I am a Jedi. I did not have a formal master, I just had my grandfather’s journals and scrolls, which…. Was great many of them. He lived alone for quite some time, so he wrote.. a lot. I am telling you this now, because I am tired of seeing you two struggle. I am tired of healing wounds that you refuse to tell anyone about but me.” She looked at both of them pointedly.

“I finished my training some time ago. So. I am going to steal you both from Luke, because he does not understand that his training is not working for you guys. Hell, Leia never even finished her training so, I’m not quite sure why she gets involved” She informed them.

Rey sat up straighter at this, and said with growing excitement, “Wait. Wait. You’re gonna train us? For real?”

At the same time Ben questioned, “Who was your grandfather?”

“Yes. Really real,” She answered. “And we’ll get to that soon enough.”

Rey was practically bouncing in her seat and Ben looked far more intrigued than he did before.

“Ok. So. Pull out your lightsabers for me please,” She requested and as they did so she had them set them down on the ground.

“Now, did Luke ever explain lightsaber colors to you? Like what they mean, beyond ‘red mean bad?’” She asked curiously.

Rey shook her head no, and Ben said, “If he did it was a long time ago.”

“Okay then. To the basics we go,” She acknowledged with a nod. “To begin with, way back when, the Jedi Counsel had a system in place when it came to one’s lightsaber. The colors had meaning and classified you in a way.”

“There were the Guardians, their skillset was in fighting. They trained themselves in various martial arts. They were the defenders,” She then reached into her bag and pulled out one of the items she brought. “Their lightsabers, like my grandfather’s that you see here, were blue. Just like Luke’s and Leia’s.” She gently set it in front of her and looked at it fondly, with a smile.

She cleared her throat, before she continued, “Then there are the Consulars, who were more skilled in using the Force, and diplomacy. They used their lightsabers as a last resort. They tried to seek peace and harmony. Essentially, they were better at talking. My grandfather’s Master, Qui Gon Jin, in fact told me that I would make a decent Consular. Their sabers were green.”

“Lastly, there were the Sentinels, whose skills were less Force related and more specified. They had skills in both fighting and the Force, but they excelled in other subjects. They were engineers, mechanics, techs, pilots. Their sabers were yellow,” She concluded glancing at Rey who seemed in awe and smiled at her.

“As the years passed on the classes remained important, but the colors less so. Like. Mace Windu had a purple saber for example,” She further explained. “These sabers are meant to be a part of you. You connect with them on spiritual level, quite literally. That’s why both of you struggling with these,” she gestured to the sabers before them. “They weren’t made by you. You didn’t choose them or they you. So, one of these days, I’m going to take you two on an adventure and find your crystals/gems/stones- whichever they may be.”

Rey gave her a look of confusion at that last piece and said, “Stones and gems can power a lightsaber?”

“Mmhmm. Yes, they can. Stones tend to give off more earthy tones, and gems are very similar to crystals to be honest,” She clarified. “In fact, often times kyber crystals are synthetic. Sith sabers are made from synthetics for example. Or, if you live on a sand planet where no crystals can be formed,” She gave a pointed look towards Luke’s saber. “It all really depends on what’s available to you.”

“Any questions so far?” Blix stopped to take a moment.

“Wait. You said… Your grandfather was trained… under Qui Gon?” Ben asked staring at her strangely before his eyes widen in surprise. “Your grandfather was Obi Wan Kenobi?”

A small smirk slowly slipped on to her face that she tried to smother but failed.

“You’re a Kenobi?” Rey asked in shock. “How? Wha- Why-“

“It is a very long story, that I will eventually tell you but not today. But yes, I am a Kenobi. Glad to know you remember some of your history,” Blix complimented Ben.

“In fact, I think that’s all we are going to talk about today, I will arrange with the general a time where we can slip away for a few days to find your power sources and meditate. I will, however, show you one more thing,” she concluded.

She reached into her bag again and pulled out another saber, one that the base was black, and had runes and a strange language carved into the hilt. She stood up then and stepped back before pressing the button to light it.

“My saber color as you can see, is white with a black core, which makes it look grey in some angles. That’s my philosophy. There is not just the dark and light. There’s bits of grey in the universe that should be acknowledge,” she enlightened looking at her saber with pride before she turned it back off.

“So. I know, I’ve explained a lot. And I technically didn’t really ask either of you if wanted to be trained by me, but I shall ask now,” She admitted sheepishly, as she retrieved her grandfather’s saber from the ground. “Now that you know who I am, and what I know, do you wish to be trained by me, or do you want to finish training with Luke?”

They picked up their sabers, and stood up, dusting themselves off really quick. Rey pulled Ben a few feet away, and they began to whisper to one another.

She made a face and looked down at BB8 who had been strangely quiet during all of this. She then noticed the flickering light that indicating he was sending a live feed somewhere.

“Beebee… whatcha doin there bud?” She asked, her eyes squinted in suspicion.

Beebee beeped saying nothing.

Before she could call him out on lying, Rey and Ben came back over. “We decided that yes, we want to train under you, after we’ve explained things to Luke and Leia. We owe them that at least.” Rey declared.

Ben nodded his head in agreement, but also mumbled, “Though I personally don’t care about explaining anything to them, to be honest.”

Blix snorted and before she stated, “Alright then. Let’s go get food then yeah? I kinda stole ya during breakfast.”

As they made their way back onto base, the commander center was buzzing with the information that had been revealed.

“Admiral Holdo? You knew about this didn’t you?” Leia asked her with disbelief.

“It was not my secret to tell,” Amilyn replied simply. “It was not my intention to deceive you, but if anyone knew she was Kenobi, would spell trouble for her.”

Luke starred off into the distance, he knew the moment he saw that light saber just who it belonged to. He desired more answers but knew that he probably wouldn’t get any- not with her extreme dislike of him and his family. As he looked over at his sister, he could tell that she too, needed answers. Only time would tell if they would get them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up just before episode 9. I do kind of speed through chapter 9 in the next chapters, simply because I do not like it.

At about 5pm that evening, Blix was getting ready for her date with Poe. She had just gotten her makeup done when she heard a knock on her door. She looked at it confused for a moment, and then looked over at the clock to confirm the time, 5:03pm. ‘ _Who could that be?’_

She answered the door, with just her head poking out, and Poe stood there. “Hey, sorry. I know we said 6 but I was hoping to catch you before you started cooking?”

“No, I haven’t started. What’s up?” She replied as she looked toward her kitchen.

“Good. Finish getting ready. I want to take you somewhere,” Poe offered with a big smile.

“Okay, um. Give me like… 5 minutes?” She requested as she tried to think of what else she needed to do.

He nodded his head, and she quickly shut the door again. She threw on her shoes, a pair of pink pumps to go with the dress she wore. She quickly checked her makeup again, spritzed on some perfume, and then grabbed her purse making sure she had her ID badge, some credits, and her communicator.

She looked in the mirror and could hardly recognize herself with her hair down and makeup on. She didn’t usually get too fancied up for work and it has been a long time since she had been on a date. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then walked back over to the door, stepping out this time.

Poe turned to her when she stepped out and his eyes went wide, his mouth agape. “Whoa. You… you look beautiful. Is this what you’ve been hiding from me all this time?” He asked in awe, his eyes roving up and down.

She smiled and took in his attire as well. He wore his new dark brown leather jacket, over a white shirt with a slight v-neck, and black jeans tucked into boots.

“You clean up quite nicely yourself, Commander,” She complimented biting her lip. “So, where are we going for this date then?”

He held out his arm for her to take, and when she does, he leads her out to the flight deck. He led her not to the Falcon, but to his X-wing. He started to climb the ladder up to the cockpit, stopped a few steps up and turned to her, and held his hand out to her.

“C’mon. I’m taking you off base,” He stated with a charming grin.

She hesitantly took his hand and followed after him. He sat down and adjusted the seat and himself, for a moment before motioning for her to get in. She raised an eyebrow at him and slowly stepped in, and then took her seat, which meant her being pressed against his chest, half on his lap and half in the seat.

“Poe. These were not meant for two people and for a reason,” She informed as she tried to adjust herself to sit comfortably and not harm him in the process.

“It’ll only be for a few minutes, just settle down. We will be alright,” He assured her with a laugh as he fired the X-wing up, his arms working around her. “Besides, I owe you after the catastrophe that was your first mission.”

“Oh? You mean when a bounty hunter tried to nab us? Or when we were shot at by a unit of stormtroopers? Or chased down by a squadron of TIE Fighters? You mean that catastrophe? Completely forgot about it,” She teased as the X-Wing began to lift.

He shushed her, placing his hand on her mouth, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. “Shush it. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Miss Kenobi.”

She crinkled her nose at him but did as he suggested. She settled against his chest and enjoyed the view. Ajon Kloss was full of beautiful jungles and rivers and admiring them from above was breathtaking. About 10 minutes later they were landing in a small field near one of the few towns that inhabited Ajon Kloss. As the cockpit door opened and they stepped onto the wing of the ship, she made a face as she realized something.

“How exactly do you expect me to get down, or back up here, in a dress and high-heels, Poe?” She asked looking from him to the ground.

He hopped down and held his arms out, stating, “Just lower yourself slowly, I’ll steady you and make sure you won’t fall.”

She gave him a doubtful look, gently sitting down and lowering herself into his waiting arms. She stumbled slightly as she finally touched the ground, but Poe was there keeping her balanced.

“You good?” He asked her once she was steady.

She nodded her head, and he took her hand into his, before strolling toward the town. There were many vendors lining the streets, selling their wares and she looked at everything in awe.

After about 15 minutes in which they had barely made 20ft into the town, she sheepishly smiled at Poe who had been patiently waiting on her.

“Sorry, I’m slowing us down a bit, aren’t I? As you can see, I don’t get out very often,” She lamely joked with an awkward smile.

“No. I like seeing this side of you. It’s not very often I see you genuinely happy, and I’m not exactly about to stop that. I like seeing you smile,” He responded back, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She rested her hands on to his biceps and smiled up at him. “Thank you for not getting annoyed or thinking that I’m weird cause I wasted time talking with vendors and such. If you can’t tell, I have also dated assholes who think that a date should be overly formal and boring. So, even though we’ve haven’t even been here very long, this has already proven to be the best first date so far,” She admitted looking around at everything with a toothy smile.

He grinned and suggested, “Well, how about we go get some grub first, and then we can spend however long you want looking at the vendors?”

She excitedly agreed and they walked to a nearby restaurant, and sat at a booth, where Poe sat next to her, his arm resting around her shoulders. They ordered some food and drinks moments later.

“I must say the more I learn about you, the more fascinating you become,” He informed her as he looked at her.

“Well, believe me when I say I don’t really have any other secrets that are quite that major. At least… I don’t think so?” She promised hesitantly.

“I don’t know. I think you have plenty of secrets that I would enjoy finding out no matter how long it takes,” He responded with a smile, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She smiled back and said, “You missed.”

He gave her a look of confusion, and before he could ask her what she meant, she leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I believe you meant to do that,” She said as she pulled away.

He nodded his head, “Indeed. How silly of me to miss like that?” As he kissed her again, but for just a bit longer.

She laughed as they pulled away and curled into his side, head resting on his shoulder. Their food came soon enough, and once they had their fill, they paid and left, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

They made their way through the bazaar, and she gazed at many booths with curious eyes, and talked intimately with each vendor she stopped at. One vendor, in particular, sold jewelry that piqued her interest. She stared and cooed over all of the sparkly things.

As she gazed at some necklaces, Poe’s eyes caught sight of a beautiful ring. The band was black in color, and the stone was swirling of pink with flecks of yellow and blue within. It was accented with small clear stones. He looked at it and then at her with a smile.

She looked back up at him at one point and questioned, “What’s with that smile, Commander?”

“Nothing. Just admiring you, is all,” He swore with a secretive smile.

“Uh huh. Sure. C’mere,” She pulled him closer to her, and grabbed the ring sizers, and started trying to figure out what size ring he was.

“You could just ask? I’m a size 10,” He said with a laugh as her determination to figure out which fits him best.

“Good to know then, I’ll file that away for later then. I’m a size six” She said with setting the sizer down, starring at the necklaces.

There was a pendant that caught her eye. As she looked at it, she saw that engraved upon it was the symbol of the Jedi. The pendant as she looked further was made of a dark wood that was a similar color to his eyes. Warm and deep. Soothing. She asked the vendor how much for it, and as soon as she paid for it, she turned to Poe, holding it in her hands.

She motioned for him to lean down, and she gently slipped it over his head, and adjusted it once it was around his neck.

“Just a little something, to remind you to not die out there, flyboy,” She commented as she stepped back.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to come back to you, no matter what,” Poe promised, one of his hands gently running over the etching.

She grinned and turned to look at the next stall nearby and made her way over to it. While she was distracted, Poe looked back at the ring he noticed earlier and inquired about the price.

“Honestly, I’m surprised you are asking about that one. No one ever seems interested in it. It used to be at pretty steep price, since pink opals are hard to find around here, but I’ve been trying to sell that ring for 5 years. Tell me, what do you intend to do with it?” The vendor, a young girl, asked.

“Well. It sounds silly but it’s a promise to a promise. I plan to give her my mother’s ring when I propose, but I want to give her something to wear until then. It reminds me of her, I don’t know. I can’t really explain it,” Poe explained as best as he could.

“Opals represent love and hope. Maybe that’s why?” She supplied nodding her head toward his Resistance patch. “Take it. I can tell it will be cherished. Plus, your girlfriend overpaid for the necklace anyway.”

He took the ring gently and slipped into the small velvet pouch she gave him, before setting into an inner pocket of his jacket. He mouthed ‘Thank you’ to her, before running to catch up to Blix. She had made her way a few stalls down, and when Poe caught up to her, she greeted him with a hello.

The shops by this point were starting to close up as night began to fall. They decided to head back to the X-wing. When they got there Poe easily clambered onto the wing, and then laid down on his stomach reaching down for her. She grabbed hold of his hands and with surprising strength, pulled her effortlessly up onto the wing.

He started to get up, but she stopped him. “We don’t have to go back just yet. Just lay here with me for a bit, yeah?” She suggested as she situated herself.

Poe moved himself to lay on his back, resting his head on one of his arms. She moved to lay her head against his chest and stare up at the stars.

“May I ask you something?” She inquired after a moment. “Why me? Why out of all of the women on base, why do you like me so much? Surely there are others with less baggage and far easier to get close to than little ol’ me?”

“Yeah. There are. There are indeed. But. I don’t recall any of them comin’ to talk to me after bein’ captured by the First Order,” He admitted. “I remember hearin’ your voice speak to me while I was in that medically induced coma to help heal the wounds I endured after being tortured and crashing.”

Her faced felt warm as she thought back to that time, a good year ago. “Wait… How much do you remember?” She asked slightly panicked.

He laughed, “I remember you sayin something about me being ‘painfully handsome.’”

“I had only been here a month and I had yet to officially meet you. I had said ‘no one warned me that you would be painfully handsome.’ You woke up sometime later and I remember thinking that you had gorgeous eyes. Then came that charm and silver tongue of yours, when the first thing to come out of your mouth was a flirtation,” She ribbed with a shake of her head.

“Maker. Did I really? I don’t remember what I said,” He stated somewhat bashfully.

“Something about being in heaven, for I am clearly looking at an angel. Something to that effect,” She supplied.

“I am sorry though if my flirting was ever too much, or annoying. It started off meaningless, but then I made you smile once and it was prettiest smile I’ve ever seen, and I wanted to see it more. So, I kept it up hoping that one day, you would go on a date with me,” He admitted with a smile.

“Well, you got that date. What do you plan to do now?” She questioned as she turned on to her side, propping her head up on her hand.

“Isnt it obvious? I plan to marry you asap, but until then maybe take you onto a couple more dates when I can?” He posed with a quirk of an eyebrow.

She giggled at him before a small shiver ran down her spine. The chill of the night was finally starting to creep in. He noticed the shiver, and then pulled the both of them up, lamenting that it was time to return to base.

They returned almost too soon for Blix’ liking and as they made their way inside, Poe pulled her in the direction of his room not hers. They stepped inside, she noticed BB8 was on his charging station, and smiled over at him.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t mind crashing with me tonight? Not that I expect anything to happen, but I didn’t really want our date to end just yet,” He requested with a small shrug.

She nodded her head in response, slipped off her shoes and made her way over to his bed to take a seat.

As she walked past, Poe slipped the small bag that held the ring into his pants pocket, before hanging his jacket up on a hook by the door and toeing off his shoes as well.

He sauntered over to his bed and laid down; his arms open for her to settle into. She tucked herself into his side, her right hand splayed out onto his chest. She could hear him start to say something, but she was so comfortable that she fell asleep.

“So, I was thinki-” He stopped as he watched her eyes drift shut.

He smiled and then slipped the ring out. He starred at it then at her for a moment. He then gently slipped it onto her ring finger on her right hand, where it fit perfectly. Satisfied, he tightened his hold on her, and he too, fell asleep soon after.

The next morning, she woke up slightly confused as she took in her surroundings. Slowly, she remembered she was in Poe’s room not hers, and looked around for the man in question. He was in the kitchen flipping pancakes, whistling as he did so.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and sat up, stretching, groaning softly as her joints popped.

“Good morning sleepyhead. I hope you are hungry,” He called out as he noticed her movements.

She stands up and made her way over to him, “Everything smells yummy,” she complimented.

He grinned in response as he made their plates. As she reached over for a fork, she noticed something glinting. She looked more closely at her hand and gaped at the ring she saw.

“When? How? Wha-” She stuttered out as she looked up at him.

“Well. You got me this necklace. Only fair I think that I get you a little something. The vendor told me that it represents love and hope. Figured you should have a lil reminder of the latter,” He lightly teased, biting his lip nervously.

She chuckled softly, and looked back at the ring, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss.

She sat back down, and they began to eat.

“May I ask? What… what drew you to the Resistance?” She asked taking a bit of bacon.

“Uh. Well. I had joined the New Republic as pilot when I was 17 or so? Moved up the ranks to a captain, had my own squadron- Rapier. One day, I was asked to do some undercover work, as a spice runner of all things,” He began to explain, setting his fork down as he spoke.

“A spice runner? You? No!” She exclaimed in disbelief.

“It was weird. I’ll admit. But the intel I got from it was extremely valuable, and it impressed Leia enough that she recruited me directly. I haven’t looked back since,” He finished with a shrug.

“But why leave the navy? Was it really that terrible?” She inquired still a bit confused.

“The Republic… wasn’t doing enough. They were not holding the First Order accountable like they should have been. I was... frustrated. It felt like all the good I was doing was for nothing. So, yeah. When I was offered a chance to fight that injustice? I jumped on it,” He clarified with a slight bitterness.

“Plus, it also meant that I would one day meet you, so win-win,” He ended with a flirtatious smile and wink.

She shook her head at his ridiculousness before she stopped and stared off to the side, something he said registering in her head.

“You said…you said you were with the Rapier Squadron?” She checked after a moment. At his nod, she laughed, leaning back into her chair, her hands covering her face.

“The sheer coincidence,” She whispered before she stated, “Maureen. She felt it was her duty to find me suitable suitors, one of which was while I was in medical school. A captain from the Rapier Squadron of the Navy. She lost interest in you as a potential when you joined the Resistance.”

“You’re shitting me? I was meant to be a potential suitor for you?” He asked incredulous.

“Well. You, and several other high-ranking officers of the navy and the First Order sadly enough. Thankfully, she has no actual power over my life, romantically, financially, or otherwise. I just... We could have potentially met sooner. Though I probably wouldn’t have liked you at all, being a suitor and all,” She described further. “So maybe this was for the best.”

“Maureen tried to set you up with First Order officers?” He asked as his face screwed up in disgust.

“Yep. Particularly, General Hux. Thought it would help soothe over the tensions between the Republic and the Order. Shame for him since I’ve never been interested in red heads,” She further expounded. “No, I apparently prefer dark haired flyboys who like to flirt and buy me rings to remind me to have hope.”

He rolled his eyes at the first part and then as she got to the last part he agreed, “Damn straight. You’re my girl. Hux can suck it.”

She laughed at how seriously he said that last part.

“You laugh but I am serious,” He said as he walked around to her and stood before her, his arms trapping her as they encased her. “If Maureen ever tried to set you up with anyone, especially Hux, she’d have to pry you from my cold dead hands.”

He leaned down as he spoke before he pressed a hard kiss to her lips. She pressed back and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. His kisses stole her breath and butterflies swarm in stomach. As he pulled away, she whined a bit as the kiss ended.

“I’m going to hold you to that, Commander,” She whispered to him as she caught her breath.

She checked the time and said with a sigh, “I have to go change and get to work. Then try and schedule when I am going to train my 2 new padawans.”

“Okay. Was… was this a good date? Like. You want to continue this?” He hesitantly questioned.

“Good? No. It was great. I would love to go on more dates with you,” She assured pressing a kiss to his cheek, before she stood up to throw her shoes back on and grab her purse.

He smiled in response and walked her to the door and said, “If I am not terribly busy today, I may come and harass you again today. I realize it’s been a while since I’ve last done it.”

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, muttering an okay with a smile.

She made her way back to her room, took some time to clean herself up. She showered and changed before making her way to the infirmary.

She stepped in and began the workday, ignoring the whispers that came from her workers, and everyone who walked in for treatment.

Around lunch time, she finally sighed heavily, tired of the whispers and looks.

“Is there something you would like to ask me?” She asked annoyed as she turned to look at her coworkers.

Amber and Bre looked at each other and then asked at the same time:

“Are you really a Kenobi?” “Did you really have a date with Poe last night?”

“Seriously? This is what people have been acting weird over? My lineage and love life? Y’all really need to find hobbies,” She responded exasperated, “Yes to both by the way. Now can we work without the gossiping?”

“Gossip? What gossip? Anything juicy?” She heard Poe’s voice question as he sauntered in.

“Ladies,” He greeted before he walked over to Blix and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Hello beautiful.”

She shook her head and said, “Hello.”

“Join me for lunch?” He requested politely as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She grabbed her data pad, and complied, “Sure, I need to figure out training schedule with Rey and Ben anyway.”

He kept an arm around her as they walked out and made their way to the mess hall. They grabbed a tray of food, that was essentially some sandwiches and a Caf, before walking over to where the Black Squadron sat, with Finn, Rey and Ben. They sat together and she smiled at everyone as they settled in.

She noticed that the table got quiet and breathed harshly through her nose, annoyed, before she asked, “Is everyone going to be this damn weird all day?”

She became even more annoyed as she noticed that the entire hall was glancing over at her or whispering. “Fuck it,” She muttered. “Propriety be damned.”

She then stood up and then stepped up onto the bench, before whistling loudly to silence everyone.

“HI. Hello. To answer everyone’s damn questions. Yes. I am a Kenobi. Yes. I went on a date with Poe last night. Now can every one of you FUCK OFF, and go back to minding your own DAMN business,” She spoke loudly, at times shouting, before sitting back down.

The table was shocked into further silence; Poe was the first to break it by laughing. Some of the others chuckled along with him, the rest just looked at her somewhat impressed.

“Sorry. That’s been goin’ on all day and if it continued any longer, I was going to stab someone,” She explained weakly and embarrassed.

She took out her sandwich and began to eat as conversations returned to normal. She pulled out her date pad and pulled up her calendar.

“Alright, you two though. We need to plan training days. I don’t want to make you both train every day. Mostly cause I don’t want to train every day, but also, I want you both to have some days to rest and do whatever missions or fun normal things that you kids do,” She contemplated as she looked at her schedule.

Rey perked up at the mention of training and said, “I mean you are also the head medic here; you are kind of needed.”

She looked up at that and smiled appreciatively. “True as that may be, Admiral Holdo, has apparently sent me a notice that I will have extra help in the medbay soon enough. Another doctor… Ugh. Him? Of all people?”

She crinkled her nose at her data pad and leaned away from it in disgust.

“Whose Dr. Kyle Andrews?” Poe asked as he looked over shoulder to see what was causing her reaction.

“Scum of the world. He’s… he’s an alright doctor… but I hate him. He’s so arrogant and rude. I..Blegh,”She answered with a shudder. “I might have to add more training if only to avoid that asshat.”

“Don’t think I ever heard you swear this much in such a short time period, Doc,” Ben commented, slightly teasing in his tone.

She narrowed his eyes at him playfully and warned “If the words ‘unladylike’ comes out of your mouth, I’m throwing my drink in your face.”

“Never,” Ben said hiding his laugh as he took a drink.

“He’ll be here by the end of the month. And oh. That’s when I can take you two to go create your lightsabers. Good to know,” She spoke aloud as she read the rest of the notice. “In a month you two will have proper sabers, and not the hand-me-downs you’ve been working with.”

Rey’s eyes lit up and Ben nodded his head in appreciation. Blix looked over at Finn who had been strangely quiet during this time. She tilted her head at him, and slowly remember the whispers of him possibly being Force-Sensitive.

“Ya know, while I’m obviously going to need a pilot to take us, I might also need someone to help guard them while they meditate. It can take hours or days to complete, and it leaves them in a very vulnerable position. Finn? Would you like to join us next month? Might be enlightening for you as well?” She noted softly, before making her offer.

Finn looked up at her when she addressed him and looked over at Ben and Rey (mostly Rey) and replied, “Sure, if it’s not a bother to them.”

Rey smiled brightly at him and said, “Of course it wouldn’t bother us. I’ll need someone to keep me sane between the lovebirds and Ben brooding.”

The aforementioned people all rolled their eyes almost simultaneously. Finn nodded his head with a smile.

‘ _These two are so obviously in love. So cute.’_ She thought as she watched them start to talk to one another animatedly.

‘ _I wouldn’t say cute. Gross is more the word.’_ Came Ben’s thought filtering into her mind.

She gave him a small glare _‘Shush. They are fine. Clearly we need to find you a girl.’_

He shook his head before standing up. “I have to go speak to my mother about some things. Let me know when you’ve decided training,” He informed her just before he walked away.

She nodded her head and quickly figured out some time frames to work with before returning to her meal and listening to the squad tell stories. Mostly she watched Poe, who was extremely relaxed and energetic as he spoke.

She finished her food, and nudged Poe to gain his attention for a moment. He looked at her with smile as she told him, “I’m heading back to the Med Bay. Stay safe, eh Flyboy?”

“I have my pendant on to remind me, don’t worry. I’ll see you later,” he assured softly tapping onto the necklace.

She pressed a kiss to his lips, and left a moment later, returning to the medbay soon enough.

The next month goes by in a flurry. Between the medbay, the dates with Poe, and training, she was almost surprised when she realized she had 2 days left before they would be leaving. She spent a good day, gathering the necessary scrolls and journals that her grandfather left her, and packing them gently into a bag.

Later that night, Poe had come over to have dinner with her, and as they laid on her bed, she became overwhelmed with a feeling of dread. She couldn’t quite fall asleep, sounds of distant screams and evil laughter echoed in her ear. She heard a voice calling out. Not to her, no. But to Ben. Unfamiliar and sinister sounding voices speaking to him.

She got up from the bed, grabbed a long cardigan and walked out of her room, not caring that she was barefoot and in her pajamas that consisted of shorts and a tank top.

She made her way across the base to where Ben’s room was, ignoring the strange looks she got from everyone who was still awake. As she stood outside his door, it was quiet. She almost thought to turn around, thinking she was being paranoid, before she heard pained yelling coming from inside.

She used her emergency medical code that allowed her access into any room and rushed in. Ben was in the midst of nightmare; arms and legs thrashing about as he fought off whatever invisible demon that was plaguing his mind.

“Ben. Ben! Wake up! WAKE UP! BEN!” she called out to him trying to wake him.

The yelling attracted Leia and Luke, who rushed in.

“BEN!” She shouted one last time. His eyes snapped opened and his hand instinctively grabbed her by the throat.

She grunted as she tried to get his grip to loosen. “Ben. Ben. It’s me. You’re okay. Ben. Let go” She spoke as calmly as possible, hissing in pain when his grip tightened.

Leia came up behind her and spoke softly to him, “Ben. Ben, you have to let go. Breathe sweetie.”

Her voice slowly soothed him, and his vice on her throat lessened. He blinked rapidly as he fully awakened and became aware of his surroundings.

He looked at Blix with wide eyes and stuttered out an apology. She waved it off. “You’re not first patient I’ve had who’s tried to choke me. You’re fine. What did you see?”

He took a few deep breaths and slowly said, “Darth Sidious. Or... something that looked like him? He’s commanding the First Order. He has something planned. He wants Rey and I to join him. It’s… He’s…. There was… There was someone else with him. Another Sith. I couldn’t see their face.”

“He’s already found another apprentice? Fuck. Okay. Then we need you two prepared as best as possible. Then… I don’t know what, but we’ll figure it out okay?” Blix assured as chewed on her lip, thinking.

“Alright. Try and get more rest. Tomorrow we make our way to Christophsis,” Blix stood up and looked toward Luke. “Can we talk outside?”

He nodded and they left Leia to tend to her son. They stepped outside, and she leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

“If Darth Sidious has indeed returned, no matter how improbable that sounds, we need to figure out how to find him. I know my grandfather talked a bit about… Wayfinders? In his journals. Do you know what those are? Or where to find one?” She asked him quietly.

“Yes. I knew of one, but I was never able to find it. When you return with them, we will focus our efforts in finding it. Time is of the essence,” Luke explained with determination.

She nodded her head, and she began to turn away but stopped and said, “At some point as well, I think you and I need to talk. Clear the air that sort of thing?”

He looked at her slightly surprised, but responded, “Yes. I think that would be best.”

“Okay. Good night then,” She replied before walking away.

She returned to her room and to Poe’s arms, who woke up and asked what had happened. She mumbled she would explain in the morning, and just collapsed into his arms.

The next few days were going to be long, and with new players entering the game, the battle against the First Order just got more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey get their new lightsabers.

Morning came, and with it came a slight ache that she really didn’t want. Her neck felt tender, and her throat was a bit sore. She got up from the bed, and made her way into the refresher, to look at her neck in the mirror. There was some bruising around her neck, and it appeared a tad swollen, which she had expected.

As she inspected her neck, Poe had woken up and followed her in there. He tensed the moment he registered what she was looking at and turned her to him. He tilted her chin back gently and ran his fingers lightly down over the bruises.

“What the hell happened honey?” He asked concern lacing his voice.

“I felt a disturbance… Something was off. I knew something was going on with Ben. So, I went over to check on him. He was being plagued with visions; Darth Sidious has returned. When he woke… he wasn’t aware of his surroundings. He grabbed my neck,” She stopped when she heard the sharp intake of breath from him and saw his jaw clench. “Poe. Please don’t be upset. He wasn’t aware of what he was doing. Plus, he’s not the first patient I’ve had that’s tried to harm me.”

“Still doesn’t make it right. How badly does this hurt?” Poe inquired, as he tried to calm himself, with some deep breaths.

“Not terribly. It’s mostly just tender. Nothing I can’t handle,” Blix assured before continuing. “Now, let’s go get our things, and the rest of our team. We got work to do.”

He nodded his head once, and once they were both dressed properly, he grabbed her bags. She packed up her sabers, and gently lifted the bag with her scrolls in it, before following him out of her room, and over to his. He grabbed his bag and woke BB-8, who excitedly beeped. BB made his way over to Blix and chatted with her happily as Poe finished getting the last of his things.

Once they had their things, they made their way to the Falcon, where Rey, Ben, and Finn stood waiting. When they were close to them, Poe gently set the bags down, and before anyone could blink, threw a punch out at Ben’s face.

“Poe!” Three people exclaimed his name.

Poe simply looked down at Ben, and warned, “You ever harm her again, I will kill you. Got it?”

Poe then picked the bags back up and stormed into the Falcon without glancing back, BB-8 following. Blix reached a hand down to help Ben up.

“I’m sorry. I… I didn’t think he would do anything. Thought he had calmed down,” Blix apologized as she helped him up.

“I kind of expected it to happen. It’s not a big deal,” Ben mumbled as he tried to work out the pain in his jaw.

“Let’s just get on the ship, yeah? Hopefully, Poe will calm down once we get out into space,” Rey said as she dusted off his back.

They made their way onto the ship, and Blix moved first to the cockpit. She watched Poe get the ship ready for takeoff, before slowly moving forward to him. She stepped up behind him, and slowly wrapped her arms around him. He tensed but quickly relaxed.

“Do me a favor loves? No more punching people to defend my honor,” She quietly pleaded as she rested her head on his back.

He gently grasped one of her hands that had was resting on his chest and he gave it a squeeze. He turned around in her arms and enveloped his arms around her as well.

“No. I don’t know who you dated in the past, but I will vehemently defend your honor, no matter who it is. You’re my girl. I will not tolerate anyone hurting you, emotionally or physically,” he responded firmly as he looked down at her.

She tried to stop the smile that wanted to break out on her face, biting her lip. “Can you at least try not to make big a deal about it when it comes to patients then?”

He hummed for a moment in contemplation, “I suppose.”

He pressed a kissed to the top of her head, and they then took a seat and began the liftoff process. It was a couple of hours before they would arrive at Christophsis. Even then, they would have to be careful about where they landed, for there were many empire outposts.

Blix had talked with Poe about the best place to land the week before, a place that was near several kyber caves and safe from the empire eyes. Landing would be somewhat tricky for the terrain was made up of crystalline forests.

They spent that time sitting and talking with one another. They were discussing old injuries and scars. Well, Poe was describing his moreso, Blix did not have many injuries for being a doctor was not dangerous. Poe was describing some of the scars on his chest, most from blasters, but one was from a vibroblade.

“How did that happen? Who the hell got close enough to you to do that?” Blix asked surprised.

“Not very many people. This was from my days working undercover. Or rather when I was leaving it. My partner wasn’t too pleased to discover that I was with the Navy,” Poe explained rubbing a small spot just below his ribs on his left side.

“Partner eh? Should I be worried about said partner?” She questioned lightly, feeling an odd bubble of jealousy rise up.

Poe softly chuckled, and assured, “No. She’s uh... she doesn’t matter to me. Not like that at least. You are the only one I care about. The only partner that matters.”

She bit her lip and looked away not wanting to challenge that statement further and trying not to let jealousy take control.

He looked at her concerned and gently reached his hand up to turn her face back toward him. “Hey, what? What is it?”

“It’s… it’s stupid. I… it shouldn’t bother me because it’s none of my business,” She started trying to shake it off.

“Hey, c’mon. Talk to me,” He gently pleaded with her.

“There’s… been a lot of rumors surrounding you… and other girls… and Finn. It just seems that you have a lot of partners, and I know it’s not fair of me to hold previous relationships against you,” She rambled not making eye contact.

“Yeah. When I first got here, I definitely… got around as it were. Finn and I went on a couple dates, but decided we were better as friends. Especially with his feelings for Rey. You are perfectly allowed to have your doubts. Kriff, I have my own about you. The number of guys who have asked you out that you’ve turned down, is pretty high. Makes me wonder what the hell is so special about me?” He questioned back.

“That’s… that’s fair. I just… I guess I was tired of being alone. It’s been so long since…since I have thought about my own happiness. I thought that if I hid away my powers, and stay below the radar, then I could live life… normally. All it really did was make me miserable and dread getting up every day,” She admitted with a sigh.

“Then you come along with that 1000-watt smile of yours and your flirts that always felt more genuine than the others, and it made me want more,” She concluded a small smile on her face. “I’m sorry for… this… I haven’t had a real relationship with a guy in quite some time. I guess I keep waiting for you to realize that there’s someone better out there and leave me.”

“Nah. I plan on sticking around for as long you’ll have me,” He replied with a smile and a kiss.

“Forever then? Does that sound good to you?” She asked half joking, half serious.

“Yeah. Sounds good to me,” He agreed, before looking toward the controls. “We are about to reach our landing point but uhh. You know that you can always talk to me about anything though. Don’t feel like you have to hold things back. We are a couple. If something is bothering you, tell me. I can’t help you if you don’t say anything,” He gently requested.

She nodded her head at him, and said, “Same to you.”

“Alright. Let’s get this show on the road then, shall we?” He replied turning towards the controls as they began the process to land.

They land minutes later, in a large open field, surrounded by crystalline trees and shimmering grass.

As they stepped out, Rey and Finn looked at everything with such awe and wonder. Blix smiled softly at their reactions and began to lead the way toward the kyber crystal cave they had plotted out.

The trek took a half hour but once they arrived, Blix turned to her pupils and beckoned them to stand close to her.

“Alright. Before us is one of the many kyber caves on this planet. Now, finding your core is not as simple as grab any ole crystal. There will be one that… calls to you,” She began to explain. “It’ll draw your energy toward it. For me, it was like hearing someone whisper my name. Now, do not feel discouraged if you don’t find one here. I have a few caves listed, and if need be will explore each one. Sound good?”

Rey and Ben nodded and began to make their way into the caves, with Finn as backup. Poe and she stood outside waiting. An hour had passed before all 3 ventured back out, not one of them holding a crystal.

“Alright. This one was a dud then? Okay. We still have plenty of other options. Let’s get a move on then,” Blix said encouragingly.

It took them exploring 2 more caves before Rey found hers. A light silverly yellow crystal. They explored one more cave, before calling it a day and making camp.

There were 3 more caves to explore, in that area, and the next day it was apparent that Ben was growing more disheartened as he had yet to find one. They were at the last cave, and Ben strolled out looking slightly confused.

“What’s up?” Blix asked as he made his way over to her.

“I could... hear something but it wasn’t in there. It’s actually louder out here than it was in there. I don’t know,” Ben attempted to explain.

“Poe. Take those 2 back to the Falcon since we’ve circled back near it. There’s a rebel town a mile north of here, let’s see if your core is there, yeah?” Blix suggested after thinking for a moment. “When we return, we’ll begin the process of creating your sabers.”

Ben and Blix then began their walk toward the town, and as they strolled Ben posed, “May I ask you a question?”

She nodded her head.

“Why do you dislike my family so much? Why… join the Rebellion if you can’t stand the one person running it?” He questioned; eyebrows raised.

She sighed very loudly, before slowly responding, “Its… I grew up, being told by mother that everything that was wrong with the galaxy was because at some point, a Skywalker made it that way.”

“I understand that that is a somewhat unfair assessment of your family, but my mother lost my father to the Rebellion. My grandfather died at your grandfather’s hands to save your uncle. My mother didn’t even know she was pregnant with me when he died,” She admitted.

“When he passed, his lightsaber and a note appeared on our dining table. The note said it was for his granddaughter, and then it listed where to find his teachings. Naturally, my mother had no idea what he was talking about but went to a medic to check. Hour later, surprise. She was carrying me,” She told him as they crossed a small creek.

“She… passed on a lot of her hate of your family to me. It took me years, to truly not feel like that anymore. I may not like your family, but I am able to acknowledge the good they’ve done. It’s just hard to let go completely,” She further explained.

“I understand. I still… have negative thoughts and feelings toward my uncle. I don’t know if I will ever truly trust him again. Kriff, I sometimes doubt if I trust my mother. Keep waiting for the day that she decides to throw me out,” Ben confessed, not making eye contact. “But uhh… it’s nice to know that I am not the only one struggling here.”

At that point, they had arrived at the village, and were walking through a market slowly. Ben came to a stop in front of a vendor that sold gems and stones.

He was staring at a green and black stone that swirled. “It’s called a Kambaba Jasper. It’s meant to bring peace, tranquility and dispel negativity energy. I think it’s a pretty good match, wouldn’t you say?” She asked quietly.

He nodded his head as he picked it up, Blix stepped forward and paid for it quickly.

“Let’s go then. We got some meditating to do,” She said excitedly.

They made their way back to the Falcon and joined the others in the large open sitting area.

“Alright you two, in these boxes here are parts to make your sabers, however, it’s not that straightforward as just putting something together.” She began explaining.

“You two need to become one with your cores. So, you’re both going to meditate, pour your energy into these cores. Their energy will mix with yours, and they will become much stronger. This can take an hour or up to a day to do. So, I want you both to go get some food into you first and then we will begin,” She expounded pushing a couple of boxes with spare parts in them closer to them.

They had a quick meal and began their meditations. While they did that, she and Finn sat down to talk about the Force.

Poe sitting nearby listening with pride in his eyes.

“Alright, being Force sensitive can mean a great deal of things. This is a midi-chlorian counter. It can tell me just how strong your powers with the Force can be. If I may,” Blix presented the device as she began.

At his nod, she lightly pricked him for the blood test, and let the sample sit for a moment.

The device lit up once it was done, and as she read it. “Hmm. Not a bad count. About 2k.”

“What does that mean?” Finn asked.

“Okay. So, midi-chlorians are basically the cells within us that makes us more biologically attuned to the Force. Usually you would get tested as a child, because that’s when they tend to be at their highest. Like. Anakin Skywalker, Ben’s grandfather, had the highest known count. His was 20k and he was 9. Which for it to be in the double digits in general, is on the high side, but to be at 20k is abnormal,” She described. “As you age, those numbers begin to drop.”

“So, my midis were higher when I was child?” Finn asked curiously.

“Yes. That’s why the Jedi would train children in the ways of the Force. The higher they are, the easier it is to control and learn your powers. As an adult, it’s not necessarily more difficult, it just takes more concentration,” She went on with a smile.

“So, I can teach you some things, I don’t know how much you’ll be able to do, but we can discover that as we go. Plus, I’m sure Rey will love to help you as well,” Blix gently teased.

Finn looked away with an embarrassed smile but looked fondly at Rey while she meditated.

About 2 hours had passed, and Ben opened his eyes, holding up a charged core within his palms.

He then began to grab pieces to create his saber and worked on that for another hour. Rey didn’t come around until late that evening, and by that time the guys had fallen asleep.

“Hey. How you feelin’?” Blix whispered to her.

“Exhausted. When did Ben finish?” She asked with a yawn.

“A couple hours ago. Let’s get your saber built, then you can sleep. We will be heading back to the base tomorrow, and training with your sabers once you both have rested and recharged your energy,” She mentioned moving to the floor to help her pull out parts.

Together they built her saber. Or rather, Blix handed her the parts she wanted, and Rey put it together.

As Rey put some final touches on it, Blix who was leaned against one of the many walls of the Falcon, was slowly falling asleep.

Rey looked at it satisfied with how it came out, and gently moved over to Blix, resting her head on Blix’s shoulder.

Blix smiled tiredly and patted Rey on her head affectionately. Rey grabbed her Blix’s hand and said, “Ya know. I never had much of a family, until I met all of you. You’re like the sister I never had but always wanted.”

“If you make me cry kid, Imma hit you. But I love you too, little sis,” Blix jokingly warned wrapping an arm around her. “Go to sleep. You’re gonna need all the rest you can get.”

She nodded once and was asleep in seconds. Blix looked over to the pile blankets, and held a hand out to them, and used the Force to bring one over to them. She spread it out over their legs as best as she could with one arm.

She fell asleep after that. When she woke it was to Poe, gently shaking her awake. “Good morning beautiful.”

“You didn’t call me beautiful when you woke me up?” Rey complained jokingly.

“Yeah. He didn’t even say good morning to me,” Finn chimed in.

“Hi honey,” She greeted with a chuckle at Poe’s exaggerated eyeroll.

He helped her up and she stretched for a moment. “Alright. We done here right? We can go? Leia keeps buzzing in, wanting to know when we will be coming back,” He asked the group.

“Technically, yes. Unless… yall want to spend an hour in town and have some fun?” She suggested.

All three pairs of eyes lit up at the thought and then all three were gone in seconds.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” She laughed.

Poe began to walk out himself, when Blix stopped him.

He looked at her curiously, “What?”

“I may have said that… to give us a bit of alone time,” she coyly stated pulling him back to her by his shirt.

“Oh? Is that so? And what would we do with this alone time?” He asked lowly, wrapping his arms around her waist, and leaning his head closer to hers.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his muttering, “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

He kissed her back but before he could deepen it, they heard from outside, “C’mon you two! No sex in the Falcon. Let’s go shopping!”

“And Food!”

They pulled away from each other laughing, “I guess this will have to wait sadly.” Poe stated brushing her hair out of her face.

They then made their way outside where all of 3 of them were grinning madly.

“Alright. You caught us. Let’s go you brats,” She said shaking her head.

They spent some time eating and exploring vendors, before making their way back to the Falcon to return to base.

It was late afternoon when they had arrived back at base. Leia and Luke were waiting for them when they landed. As they all stepped out, Rey was practically buzzing with excitement, even Ben looked a little anxious.

She motioned at their sabers and gave them a nod.

Rey lit hers, and it shone a bright yellow, almost like sunshine. Leia smiled at her and said, “It suits you.”

She sheathed hers after that and Ben then lit his, a dark green shining through. “Ooh. I was wondering what the stone would look like. Very nice,” Blix complimented.

He sheathed his and smiled smally at his mother who looked very proud.

“Okay you 2. Go rest. Tomorrow we begin the real work,” She lightly dismissed them.

They made their way inside, Finn following. Leia then requested Poe to follow her to talk about missions. BB-8 beeped at Blix asking if he could stay with her since he wasn’t able to do much on their trip.

She nodded her head and she looked toward Luke, before requesting, “Shall we talk? I figured we could talk in my office… that is if Dr. Andrews hasn’t bastardized my office with his ick.”

Luke raised an eyebrow at that, and he mused, “Do I want to know what this Andrews has done to earn your wrath?”

“You’ll see,” She muttered annoyed as they began moving toward the Medbay.

They stepped into the Medbay and she could already tell that many things were wrong.

Bre and Amber practically latched onto her as soon as she walked in and were begging her to get rid of Andrews.

“Whoa. What happened?” She asked alarmed at their reactions.

“He almost killed Jess because he refused to do something as basic as scan her chest after getting it crushed. Said she was just having an anxiety attack, not that her ribs were broken!” Bre exclaimed.

“He dismisses anyone who comes in with minor injuries because they are not worth his time. He keeps trying to rearrange everything as though he runs this infirmary even though he was just here as a substitute. He’s arrogant and rude,” Amber further explained.

Before Blix could respond, a voice said, “Ladies. I think you’re being a bit dramatic, don’t you?”

She looked over to see Kyle Andrews in all his pompous stature.

“Hello Dr. Sexy. Did you miss me?” He flirted looking her up and down.

“No. I didn’t. Andrews. Listen here,” Blix said annoyed immediately. “You are here as a courtesy. You are expendable in my eyes. If you don’t get your shit together and learn some damn manners, I will kill you myself. Got it?”

“Feisty. I love it. Shall we have dinner, and I can show you all my manners?” He leered stepping closer.

“No. Get out. Get out before I hurt you,” She dismissed him walking toward her desk.

“I would do as she says. Also. Would stop flirting with her if I were you, her boyfriend will not hesitate to put you in your place,” Amber warned with a sneer.

“Boyfriend? Damn. Guess I have some competition,” He remarked watching her walk away.

BB-8 rolled up to him and yelled at him.

“Whoa. What an ugly droid,” he said with a look of disgust.

BB-8 then opened a compartment and sent out his prod to zap Andrews with electricity.

He zapped him several times, ignoring his shouts, until Andrews ran out.

BB-8 cheered in triumph and rolled over to Blix, standing next to her protectively.

“Good BeeBee. Thank you,” Blix complimented, petting his head before addressing the girls. “Go tell the others to rest. I will take over from here and fix whatever chaos has been done. I’ll even email Holdo to see if there are other options and send Andrews elsewhere. Like an asteroid field.”

The girls snickered and waved goodbye, before leaving as well.

“Okay then. Now that that is over. I think you and I need to clear the air, yeah?” She turned to Luke, offering him a seat.

“Indeed. I have to admit… I am at a loss as to what to say,” Luke admitted as he sat down.

“Um. Well. I’m guessing my grandfather didn’t mention he had a family?” She began with a half shrug.

“No. No he did not,” Luke answered. “Then again, it doesn’t surprise me. Old Ben was a pretty private person.”

“Yeah… to be honest I don’t even know who my grandmother was. I know he had relationship with a woman when he was young, but as far as I am aware, they broke up. She didn’t want him to choose between her and the Code,” She replied thinking about his journals.

She then essentially told him the same thing she told Ben, however, she ended it with a small, “I’m sorry that I was a complete bitch. Neither you nor Leia deserved that.”

“Thank you for the apology, though it was not necessary. I understand now, how my family has affected yours. I would offer my own apology, but I don’t think that would be enough to undo the damage,” He observed.

“No… but it’s a good start,” She offered with a smile.

He then stood up and took her hand into his, and said with utmost sincerity, “I apologize for the pain, that my family has caused your own. Please know that your grandfather was my dearest friend, and I miss him greatly.”

Blix whispered a quiet thank you. They then spent the next 20 minutes talking about the Sith Wayfinder and where he last searched for it.

They plotted out when and where they should look for it next. Once they had a decent plan set, Luke left to go talk it over with Leia.

Blix then spent her time undoing the chaos that was left in hurricane Kyle’s wake. About 2 hours later, with the help of BB-8, she was almost finished with getting everything fixed and caught up.

Poe at that point stormed in, and asked angrily, “Who the fuck is Andrews and where is he so I can punch him in the face?”

“Not here. Sent him home. Emailed Holdo to get someone else, she’s looking. Apparently, many people have complained,” She said calmly.

“He nearly killed Jess. Who is that arrogant? Like…” He trailed off pacing, with his hands on his hips.

BB-8 then chimed in and told him that he flirted with Blix.

“He what?” He stopped short in his pacing.

“Just a little,” She tried to wave it off.

BB-8 beeped ‘ _A lot.’_

“Bee. No,” She quietly pleaded.

BB-8 then went on a tirade on everything he said to her, replaying the entire conversation to Poe.

Poe slowly grew more and more irritated, jaw clenched, fists tightly balled.

Once Bee had finished, Blix quietly sighed and grumbled, “Bee. We are going to have to work on that snitching trait of yours.”

“Please. Do not tell me… that you dated him?” He pleaded as he tried to control his anger.

“No. I didn’t date him. He was on my approved suitor list though. He means nothing to me. I have a perfect boyfriend, who makes me smile, and brings me comfort,” She assured him sweetly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Oh? Does he now? Go on, tell me how wonderful he is,” He requested with a smirk.

“Oh, I could go on and on. How long do you have?” She teased him.

“All night. You finished here?” He asked quickly and at her nod picked her up bridal style. “Let’s go then.”

She laughed as he carried her off to his room, and they spent that night in each other’s arms, limbs tangled. They didn’t realize it, but that night was going to be last relaxing night for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the beginning of episode 9. Canon is still being yeeted out the door.

The next few weeks were hectic. There came word of a spy for the First Order, and they gave damn good information. However, no one knew who it was. They passed on their information through a network of rebel sympathizers.

That’s where Poe currently was, gathering the new intel. Blix was in the middle of training with Ben and Rey. Ben didn’t need too much training, but his skills were being refined. He was learning to use the Force for good. Rey was learning just how powerful she truly was. However, there were some… concentration issues, as Blix soon discovered.

Rey came forward after running the obstacle course, with BB-8 directly behind her looking… rough.

“Oh. No. Uhoh. Um. Maybe I can fix you before Poe comes back,” Blix fretted as she kneeled down and looked him over.

BB angrily beeped at her, saying a tree was dropped on him. “I know honey. I know. Uhh. Oh boy. Poe’s going to kill me.” He beeped. “True. He’ll kill Rey then me.”

There was commotion behind them near the flight deck, and as they turned their attention to it, they saw the Falcon… on fire.

Rey stared at it and Poe and Finn in disbelief as they made their way over to them.

“It’s on fire. The.. the whole thing is on fire,” She began looking at Poe with mild horror. “Han’s ship.”

“What did you do to the droid?” Poe asked staring down at BB with an expression mixed between concern and anger.

“What did you to the Falcon?” Rey threw back, glancing at the 2 annoyed.

“Falcon’s in a lot better shape than he is,” Poe argued gesturing toward BB.

“BB-8’s not on fire-” Rey began before she was cut off.

“What’s left of him isn’t on fire!” Poe nearly shouted his own look of horror growing as he continued to examine the state of BB.

Finn and Blix glanced at each other; Finn shrugged not wanting to get involved, and Blix was trying to not laugh.

Their arguing continued, and when they thought it was over, BB-8 then felt the need to tell Poe what had happened. That stirred the arguing back up before Poe stormed off in a huff.

“BB. Was that really necessary honey?” Blix lightly admonished him. “C’mon. Let’s go get you fixed up and then go find your dad. Hopefully by then he’ll have settled.”

An hour later after a quick stop in the repair shop, BB-8 was bright and shiny again. “Alright. Let’s go find Poe yeah?”

They took off toward his room, and as they stepped in, they see Poe tiredly running a hand through his curls, exhaustion radiating from him.

BB rushed forward to show himself off. Poe quietly told him he looked great before turning his gaze toward Blix. He beckoned her over with a wave of his hand, and she strolled over to him, a look of concern on her face.

“What’s up honey? What happened?” She quietly asked as she stood between his knees.

“It.. we had to light speed skip.. to get outta there. Ya know… I’ve gone on many missions… but this is one of rare few times… that I was scared that I wasn’t going to come back… It’s like… the closer we get to finally finishing this war… the more I worry. About… everything,” He quietly confessed as he leaned to rest his head against her stomach.

She gently brushed her fingers through his hair, trying to relax him. “That’s not all that strange honey. It just means, that you are finally seeing the end, and the closer you get to it, the scarier it is. Besides, you’re not allowed to die. Not until we’ve married, had many kids and grow old with each other,” She informed him, pressing a kiss to his unruly curls.

“Is that so? Well. I’ll make sure to not disappoint you,” Poe sadly promised.

“You could never disappoint me. I got to work the Medbay for a couple hours. I’ll come get you for dinner,” She whispered to him before urging him to lay down and rest.

He laid down with a nod and muttered something that sounded like he understood.

Blix made her way to Medbay and began working there. About 30 minutes before her shift was to end, she got a visit from someone she didn’t expect.

“General Leia. What brings you here?” Blix asked concerned.

“I have been having some headaches. Wondered if you could help me figure out what’s wrong?” Leia answered with a heavy sigh.

Blix nodded quickly and led her over to one of the beds, so she could sit or lay down.

“How long have you’ve been experiencing the headaches? Any confusion, lightheadedness, trouble remembering stuff?” She began as she grabbed a device to scan her head.

“Sometime after Crait and yes to all of the above,” She answered.

“You mean… sometime after you were tossed into space and nearly died? That long?” Blix asked alarmed.

Leia nodded once. Blix completed her scans and made her way over to computers to print them out. A few minutes later, she was examining them a deep frown. She took a deep breath before mentally reaching out to Luke.

“ _Luke. Get Ben. The both of you need to come to Medbay. Now.”_

A few minutes later they both walked in and began to ask her what was going on when they realized Leia was lying on the bed.

Blix led them over to her, and said, “I’m sorry, but… they need to know.”

She sets the scans onto the nearby board, grabbing a seat to begin explaining.

“This is your brain. See the large dark spot? That is inactivity. In most cases that’s not fairly abnormal, but when it’s almost the entire brain? There’s a problem. From… from the looks of it… your brain is dying. I don’t know if… it’s because of lack of oxygen from the attack, if you picked up something while exposed to space,” She began to explain.

“What… what do you mean? Can-can it be reversed?” Luke asked stuttering slightly.

“If we had known sooner? Maybe? At this point, it’s not a matter of if but when. I’m so sorry. I-… I don’t know of anything I can do except make you comfortable,” She hesitantly informed.

Ben turned and walked out at that. Luke began to follow after him, but Blix stopped him before he got out the door.

“Luke. Go after him. Do me a favor…. Talk to him like he’s your nephew, not your student. He doesn’t need Master Skywalker. He needs Uncle Luke,” Blix requested with a small frown.

Luke nodded and looked back over to his sadly, before exiting.

“I apologize for bringing them in without warning you, but they needed to hear that as well. What… What do you need me to do?” Blix appeased turning back to Leia.

“Honestly. They did need to know. You saved me the trouble of having to tell them later. Can you have Commander Dameron come in please?” Leia asked with a sad smile.

“Of course. Then I’ll give you something for the pain, something light, to at least take away the headache,” She promised before going over to her communicator.

She quickly got ahold of Poe and asked him to come see her. A minute later he walked in, looking slightly disheveled.

“What’s up baby?” He rasped rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She nodded her head over to Leia, and he quickly made his way over to her. They talked quietly for a few minutes before Leia called Blix over.

“Dr. I wish for you to make a notice and note it my medical charts. I am currently unfit for duty, and as such has appointed Poe Dameron to acting General,” She commanded.

“Yes Ma’am. Lemme get you that medicine real quick too,” Blix noted, quickly giving her some medicine before doing as she requested.

Soon enough the entire base knew that the General Leia was unwell, and that Poe had taken her place. They both escorted Leia back to her room, before returning to Poe’s room. They both plopped down onto his bed with heavy hearts.

“You’re sure there’s… there’s nothing that can be done?” He sniffled.

“Jedi have the ability to heal, but… when the damage is that extreme… It would be giving up a life for a life,” Blix croaked.

She sees out of the corner of her eye, him nodding. His hand slowly reached out and held her own, fingers laced. They both slowly fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“I… I don’t know how to be a general. I’m barely good at being a commander. What… what the hell am I supposed to do?” Poe questioned softly, shaking his head.

“Leia trusts you. She believes in you. You know the Resistance inside and out. I can’t think of anyone better suited to take over. You can do this baby. I know it,” She encouraged turning on her side to look at him.

“I’m going to make us some sandwiches, and then we should head to bed. We got a busy day tomorrow,” Blix announced as she sat up, and made her way over to the kitchen.

Tomorrow they would be heading to Pasaana, to figure out what happened to the Sith Wayfinder and the man who had it last. They ate dinner silently, and when they went to bed, Poe laid down, resting his head on her chest. They soon feel asleep once they were situated.

The next day, Poe, Rey, Finn, Chewie, C-3PO, BB8, and herself were on their way to Pasaana. Ben stayed behind to watch over Leia with Luke.

As they landed and began making their way, following Luke’s steps, they realized that a festival was occurring. 3PO excitedly informed them it was a celebration of their ancestors and that it only occurred every 42 years. As they moved through the crowd, Blix looked over at Poe with a smile.

“What? What’s that look for?” Poe asked trying to squash his annoyance.

“Anyone ever tell you that you look very sexy with a scarf?” She flirted as moved forward, her grin growing at the dumbfounded look that appeared in his face.

She came up to Rey as they were conversing with a local. She heard them talking about last names, and before she could say anything, Blix bounded forward.

“She’s a Kenobi. Adopted. But a Kenobi. C’mon lil sis, we got work to do,” Blix answered before dragging her away with a laugh.

As they made their way back over to the guys, another native walked up to her, and began to speak to her.

3PO began to translate, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but is that man over there your significant other.” And she motioned at Poe.

“Yes. He’s mine,” She answered with a smile.

She then draped a crown of flowers on her head, and then gave her a necklace to give to Poe.

“Do these items have some sort of significance? Are they important?” She asked curiously as she gently held the necklace with both hands.

3PO informed her, “That it was to signify your union. In some ways, it is considered a marriage in their culture, if General Poe accepts the necklace.”

She silently mouthed an “Oh.”

She looked over at Poe and then back at the native and said, “Wish me luck.”

Blix made her way over to him, and Poe stared at her curiously, his eyes glancing up at the flower crown.

“So. Apparently… if you accept me giving this necklace to you, we are considered hitched in this culture. May I?” She offered holding the necklace up.

He smiled, shaking his head slightly, but leaned down to allow her to put it on him. While he was leaned down, he asked, “Do you really think I look sexy with this scarf?”

She gave him a kiss in response and a wink. He tensed as he looked over her shoulder. “We got stormtroopers.”

A few minutes of panicked running and they were safely hidden with Lando Calrissian. Rey grabbed her attention really quick and asked hesitantly, “Did… did you mean what you… what you said earlier?”

“That you’re a Kenobi? Yeah. Damn straight you are. Listen. If or when, we find out your lineage, it won’t change how everyone in this caravan or within the Rebellion sees you. You’ll still be my kid sister. May as well make it official,” She assured holding her hand.

Rey smiled at her, her eyes watering up.

“Don’t you dare cry. If you cry, I’ll cry, and that’s not a good look for either of us,” Blix fretted jokingly.

Rey laughed at that and as they pulled to a stop, they followed Lando’s instruction over where they last tracked Ochi’s presence.

They explored the area, walking onto a strange patch of blackened sand. They looked every which way trying to figure out what had happened, when suddenly they began to sink. Poe grabbed onto her, as Finn tried shouting something at Rey.

When they finally dropped, they were in a small tunnel. Blix pulled out her lightsaber and turned it on, prompting Rey to do the same. As they moved forward, they looked around cautiously. They soon ran into a large serpentine creature, who allowed them to move past, when Rey reached down to heal it.

When he had moved, they discovered a corpse lying there. Ochi. Amongst his remains was a dagger that had a strange language inscribed on it.

Blix gently picked it up and stared at it concentrating. “It’s the Sith language. It’s… old… Difficult to translate.”

“But can you translate it?” Poe asked looking at the dagger over her shoulder.

“It would take time. Time we don’t have. 3PO? You got any ideas?” She admitted before turning her attention to the droid.

“Why, yes, I can translate it, Doctor. However, it is against my programming to translate it,” 3PO stated.

“So, the one time we need you to speak, you can’t?” Poe and Blix asked at the same time.

“Cool. Great. So… who knows how to override said programming?” Blix asked the group.

Poe winces, his face scrunching up as he thought. “I do. But. It’s risky.”

“Risky? How?” Finn asked exasperated.

“I’ll explain later, let’s get out of here for now,” Poe dismissed moving forward, following the path the serpent took.

Blix, Rey, and Finn all squinted at him in suspicion and looked at each other, then back at him.

“That was sus, right?” Blix asked in a whisper.

“Extremely,” Finn replied squinting his eyes at Poe’s back as they began to follow him. “Blix. Ask him why he bein’ weird?”

“What? Why me?” She blinked in slight confusion.

“He’s your boyfriend.” Came two voices in response.

Blix sighed with a laugh and ran up to walk alongside Poe.

“So…Why you bein so secretive, babe?” She asked, after a moment, not looking at him.

“We have to go to Kijimi,” He quietly muttered.

“….the planet… where you were a spice…runner? The one where your partner stabbed you? That Kijimi?” She clarified her voice slowly becoming more and more panicked.

He quickly grabbed her hand with his, and shushed her gently, “Hey. Don’t panic. It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“I wish I had your undying hope, but past encounters throw doubt,” She angrily whispered back, making her way forward, toward the end of the tunnel, shaking her head.

“Are you… are you seriously mad at me?” He asked incredulous, running up to catch her.

“Yes. You want us to go to the one place, where you could potentially be KILLED. Just for existing. And what? I’m supposed to be okay with that? No. We can… we can find another way, another… something. I don’t know,” She ranted panic beginning to consume her.

“Honey. Honey. We will be fine. You just said, we don’t have the time. You want to spend however long trying to find someone else to reprogram a droid, or do you want to try and translate it yourself?” Poe reasoned, trying to get her to focus on him.

Blix breathed heavily through her nose, looking away, not thrilled with this plan at all.

“Let’s just… get back to the Falcon. Regroup there,” She said finally walking in its direction.

As they were walking, Blix slowly stopped walking. She felt a presence coming toward them, a dark one.

As everyone began stepping up onto the rock formation, to get into the Falcon, Blix turned her attention toward the energy she was feeling. Rey quietly walked over to her and tensed as she realized what was going on. In the distance they could see a TIE-fighter rushing toward them.

“Rey. Run. Now!” Blix commanded shoving her toward the Falcon.

She turned her lightsaber back on and prepared herself. She took a deep breath and twirled the lightsaber.

As the fighter approached, she tensed her legs, preparing to jump. As soon as it was close enough, she leapt into the air, flipping over the fighter and running her lightsaber down its left wing. She landed in a crouch as the fighter crashed a few feet away.

From the wreckage, a figure dressed in black, wearing a hood and a face mask appeared. As the figure came to face her, she could see a pair of eyes that glowed like amber.

“Darth Sidious didn’t mention another Force wielder. Who are you?” came a raspy, feminine voice.

“I’m complicated,” Blix said sarcastically, throwing her hand out to use Force push the Sith away.

The push threw her back a couple of steps, but otherwise didn’t deter her. The Sith began to walk toward her, when Rey intervened, slashing at her with her own saber.

Blix tried to intervene, but the Sith was now focused on Rey, taunting her; trying to provoke her for some reason. They kept moving away, so she couldn’t hear what was being said, she just knew that all of sudden, Rey screamed in anger lightning shooting from her hands.

Blix’s eyes widen in surprise, she could vaguely hear Poe screaming about more enemies coming in. Rey looked at her with such terror at what she just did. Especially when bolt was directed at another enemy ship that may have had Chewie on it.

Blix looked at the Sith who stood quite smugly, staring at Rey. While she was distracted in her gloating, Blix decided to give her a taste of her own medicine. She felt the Force surge around her, and she directed as much energy as she could to both of her hands, throwing them out at her.

The Force blasted her off her feet and tossing her several feet away.

“REY! C’MON!” Blix yelled out.

Rey rushed over toward her, grasping Blix’s outreached hand, the both of them rushing to the Falcon.

As they raced onboard, Poe taking off as soon as they had jumped onto the ramp. It took mere seconds for them to reach space and make the jump to hyperspace. The both of them collapsed against the wall, breathing heavy.

Blix looked at Rey and pulled her into her arms. Rey shook, soft sobs coursing through her. She could hear her thoughts running amok, one thought that stood out clearly: ‘I killed Chewie.’

“Honey. We don’t know that. There were two transporters. It’s quite possible he was on the other one, okay? If so, we will save him, alright?” Blix whispered to her, as Rey held onto her tightly.

“As for the other thing… even if… you are his grandchild… that doesn’t change how everyone here sees you. That doesn’t change our love for you. You’re still my adopted kid sister, got it? In my eyes, you are a Kenobi,” Blix affirmed turning Rey’s head to look her in the eyes.

Rey tearfully nodded her head, before burying it back into Blix’s chest, her tears continuing, but not as harshly. They sat like that until Rey calmed down, and slowly fell asleep in her arms. Blix pressed some kisses to her hair affectionately. Blix slowly gathered her in her arms, picking her up, and carrying her over to one of the beds. She laid Rey down, making sure she was comfortable before grabbing blanket to cover her.

Blix made her way to the cockpit where Poe and Finn sat.

“Finn. Can you… can you go watch over Rey? I don’t want her to be alone right now,” Blix quietly requested.

Finn nodded his head, standing up. “How… how is she doing?” He asked as he got next to her, pausing.

“Not good. She just now fell asleep. I don’t know how long she’ll sleep, but I don’t want her to wake up alone.,” She began. “She’s feeling lost. Don’t..uh. Don’t. bring up what happened unless she does first. She’s still processing it, okay?”

Finn mumbled he understood before continuing out to her.

Blix all but collapsed into the co-driver’s seat.

“If you didn’t join the Navy, or the Rebellion… what would you be doing?” Blix wondered, staring at the ceiling.

“Ooh. Tough question. Mechanic. Or smuggler. Think I could’ve given Han a run for his money,” Poe answered thinking on it for a second. “You?”

“Pod Racer. Politics are too boring. Maybe even train kids on it,” She noted with a tired sigh.

“When this war is finally over… I’m taking you to my home in Naboo, and we are not leaving my bed for a week,” She announced as she straightened up.

“Deal. But you have to also come home with me to Yavin and meet my dad. Need for him to meet the woman who’s going to become his daughter in law,” He countered leaning over to press a kiss to her lips.

“Sounds good,” She replied leaning forward, resting her elbows on her thighs, looking at her hands.

“My mom would’ve liked you,” She whispered staring at the ring he got her on their first date.

“My mom would’ve loved you. Would’ve thought it was hilarious that you kept rejecting me for a year. She always said, I would wind up with someone who would keep me on my toes,” Poe admired, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

“How long until we reach Kijimi?” She wondered looking at the controls. “And uhh… can the controls go on auto pilot?”

Poe flicked a couple of switches with a small smile. “It’ll be a couple of hours. Wanna go lay down for a bit?”

She nodded her head, and they both stood up, walking toward the nearby bed. Poe laid down first on his back and waved her over once he was situated. She grabbed a blanket, holding it over her shoulders like a cape, before crawling on top of him. She gently maneuvered the blanket to cover the both of them, before sinking onto his chest.

The gentle lull of his heartbeat coaxed her to sleep, as Poe watched over her for a few minutes before going to sleep as well.

C-3PO and BB-8 were charging after the hectic morning. Rey had at some point woke up, and persuaded Finn to curl up next to her. The moment his arm wrapped around her; she was out again.

“I want to tell you, that I love you,” Finn whispered into her hair. “Maybe one day, I’ll be brave enough to tell you when you’re awake.”

He eventually fell asleep as well.

The occupants of the Falcon were momentarily at peace. It had been a rough couple of hours, and they all knew, that it was probably going to get worse. But for now, they were going to take refuge in the peace. Once they dropped out of hyperspace, things would be hectic again. But the end was near. They were on their way to finally defeating the Empire, they just needed to continue fighting.

**ELSEWHERE**

Darth Sidious was angry.

“What do you mean "there was another Jedi” Maeve?” He seethed.

"Exactly that, my lord. She was powerful. She was able to toss me like I weighed nothing. She’s protective of your granddaughter though. Maybe we can use her to convince Rey to join us?” Darth Maeve suggested.

“Hm. We shall see. I need to know what drives her. If she can be turned easily,” Darth Sidious contemplated cackling. “If so, we can turn the tides on this ridiculous Rebellion, and the Dark side shall rule all. Continue with our plans for now.”

“Yes, my lord,” Maeve responded disconnecting her projection.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare that leads to questions. Once again, speeding through ep 9. A main character dies, it technically should have happened already, but this was a more worthy way for him to die.

About an hour had passed, and Poe woke up slowly. He turned his head to look down at Blix who was passed out on his chest. He smiled softly at her, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before gingerly trying to move out from under her. He didn’t want to wake her up, so his movements had to be gentle.

Once he was up, he tucked the blanket firmly around her, and let her sleep some more. He made his way into the cockpit where Rey and Finn sat, talking lowly.

He takes his seat in the copilot and checks their position. They were approximately 30 minutes away from Kijimi.

“Blix still asleep?” Rey asked with a small yawn.

“Yeah. She hasn’t been sleeping well, so I try to let her get as much sleep as she can,” Poe explained checking the systems.

Blix was currently dreaming and the dreams… rapidly became confusing and terrifying.

* _Dream_ *

_Blix looked around trying to figure out where she was. She was on spaceship but couldn’t figure out what kind. She heard voices speaking._

_“We are picking up lifeforms?”_

_“Where?”_

_“Scarif”_

_“That’s impossible, no one could’ve survived the Death Star destroying it,”_

_“Scarif was only half destroyed. It is possible”_

_The scenery changed. She saw her mother, at a table, crying. She held a photo in her hand, but she couldn’t see of whom. Her grandfather’s lightsaber sat on the table._

_She tried to call out to her but found she couldn’t speak._

_The scene changed again, and she was surrounded in darkness._

_A gravelly voice began to speak into her mind._

_“Ahhh. A Kenobi. I’m quite surprised. He never seemed the type. Why do you fight for a side that has caused you so much pain? You said it yourself… Being a Jedi is dangerous when a Skywalker exists. Join me. Together, my granddaughter and you could create greatness. Such power the two of you would have, all you’d have to do is say yes. Yes, to the Dark side.”_

_She glared deep into the void and tried fighting the numerous voices that were now filtering into her mind. She heard her family, Poe, and everyone she cared about telling her to say yes._

_She clamped her hands over ears, trying to drown them out. She eventually felt herself scream._

A scream that could be heard in the outside world.

Poe hearing her cry, jumped up and ran out to her. She was thrashing in her sleep, trying to fight off something invisible. He began to shout her name.

“Blix! BLIX! C’MON HONEY WAKE UP!” He called out, trying to shake her gently.

_She could hear his voice. Hear him trying to wake her up. So, she ran to where it was loudest. More images kept flashing before her eyes, more confusion as to what she was being told, before finally---_

She jerked away, her head smashing into Poe’s. She winced at the throbbing pain in her head from both the hit and what she had seen. She shakily wrapped her arms around him, trying to find comfort.

Poe briefly said ‘ow’ before pulling her into his arms, shushing her lightly as sobs began to rack through her body.

She tried so hard to calm down, but she could feel herself panicking as she remembered more and more. He held onto her the entire time, pulling her in as close as he could. He would press kisses to her face and forehead trying to soothe her.

It took several minutes before her sobs became sniffles and her breathing slowed down. She pulled away, wiping her face hurriedly, looking away. He sat there waiting patiently.

“…he knows… he knows about me… about my lineage… wanted me to join the Dark side… kept… showing me stuff that made no sense I-… I don’t know,” She tried to explain as calmly as she could.

“Shh. Alright. He knows. We knew that that was a possibility. As for the other stuff, we can sort through that piece by piece whenever you’re ready, okay?” He assured wiping away an errant tear.

She nodded her head, her hands reaching for his. She took one of his hands and held it firmly, trying to stop shaking. She held onto him like he was a lifeline. Like he was the only thing keeping her grounded.

Rey called from up that they were about to land, and Poe looked at Blix.

“Are you up for this? It’s perfectly okay if you’re not,” Poe reassured trying make sure she didn’t feel pressured.

“I’m okay,” She whispered standing up slowly.

They got ready for their trek on the freezing planet that they were on and began following Poe to these spice runners.

They wound up having to cut through alleys multiple times for the streets were filled with storm troopers running every which way.

Eventually they run into a group of goons who tried to stop them. Rey knocked out 2 and Blix took out the rest. As the goons laid at their feet, a feminine robotic voice called out to them, telling them to halt.

Poe, Blix noticed, froze. He slowly turned, shoving his hood down to reveal his face.

“Zorii.” He greeted.

Blix looked at him and then at her, slowly realizing who she was. Blix stepped in front of Poe and said, “You harm a hair on his head, and I’ll kill you.”

Her hand hovered over lightsaber, daring this woman to try something.

“Where did you find a Jedi, Poe? Especially one so loyal to you?” She asked curiously, lifting her visor up to take her in.

“She saved my life. We need to see Babu Frik. It’s urgent. Please,” Poe requested trying to stay polite.

Zorii was quiet for several moments before turning and walking away.

Poe followed her without question and Blix stared at him as he willingly chased after her.

“What was that?”” Rey asked stepping up to Blix.

“Poe was a spice runner,” Blix began.

“A spice runner!?” Finn and Rey both exclaimed.

“It was an undercover mission for the Navy. That… was the woman who stabbed him… and he’s just... blindly trusting her,” Blix finished, annoyance in her voice.

Finn and Rey ran to catch up with him as 3PO toddled behind them. Blix remained there staring blankly. BB-8 stayed by her side, beeping at her concernedly. She blinked rapidly trying to refocus and quietly followed after them. When she caught up, they already had 3PO wired up and was preparing to override him.

It was then revealed that this process would lead to 3POs memory being wiped. As they continued to get him ready, Blix noticed that both Poe and Zorii had disappeared. She tried to let it not bother her, as whispers of doubts and distrust rang through her mind.

She stood in the back quietly, waiting for the information to be revealed. As the translations began, she winced as she continued to hear murmurs, the constant barrage of thoughts causing a headache to form. She crossed her arms and sighed heavily when it was revealed that they would have to go to the Death Star to find the Wayfinder.

When the translation was done, Blix stepped outside, the blast of cold air feeling good against the headache that she was currently battling. She closed her eyes, taking in slow deep breaths. She was trying to ease her thoughts as best as she could. She could feel a bitterness setting into her bones and she was trying her best to not let negativity choke her.

“He loves you, you know,” Came Zorii’s voice as she joined her outside.

Blix looked at her as Zorii stood next to her.

“How do you figure that?” Blix asked tiredly.

“You didn’t see the way he looked at you, when you stepped in front of him to defend him,” Zorii said truthfully. “He never looked at me like that.”

Blix smiled softly at that.

“Are you… are you okay? You seem a little… stressed?” Zorii hesitantly asked, observing Blix’s closed off behaviors.

“Had my brain picked apart and had 10k images and insecurities flash before my eyes, 20 minutes before we ran into you. So, no. Not okay,” Blix muttered, kicking at the snow angrily.

“Don’t… know how to help you with that… but. I can say this… don’t shut him out. Like I said, he loves you. Let him help you,” Zorii concluded, before heading back inside.

Blix sighed heavily, squatting down and taking a handful of snow and pushing it against her face. She felt hot, even in the freezing temperatures. The snow felt amazing against her burning skin, and as she ran a hand over her face to wipe it off, a ringing began in her ear.

She pressed a hand to it, wishing it away, as she applied pressure and wiggled her ear. As she opened her eyes, she saw not snow, but tiled floors. She stood up looking around, not recognizing where she was.

“My master says you’re a Kenobi. Must say… I’m surprised,” Came a feminine voice behind her.

She turned to it, and saw a young girl, with red skin and black tattoos in geometrical patterns on her head.

“My name is Maeve. A grandchild of the great Darth Maul,” She introduced staring at Blix curiously. “Funny. You don’t act like any Jedi I have heard of.”

“Hello Maeve and that’s because I’ve seen the dark side. Hell, I’ve even given it a taste but that’s not the life for me,” Blix explained dully.

Maeve reached forward and grabbed Blix’s arm and suddenly they were back on Kijimi.

“Where are you? C’mon… let’s talk… join us and we’ll release the furbag we capture earlier,” Maeve bribed in a sing-song voice.

“So, Chewie is still alive? Good to know. Now get out of my head before you hurt yourself,” Blix threatened as she threw out mental shield and blocks, pushing Maeve out of her mind.

A moment later she was alone again, no one buzzing about in her mind. She was breathless and numb.

Poe who stepped out to check on her, rushed over to her quickly.

“Baby? Honey? You’re bleeding!” Poe exclaimed gently wiping away the blood that dripped from her nose.

“Chewie’s still alive. Got a lil visit from mini Sith. We can save him,” Blix whispered fighting off the exhaustion she felt.

“Okay. Cool. Great. Can I focus on you?” he asked pulling her into his arms as her knees weakened.

“Guys! Let’s go, we got work to do!” Poe called out picking Blix up bridal style.

Rey, Finn and the droids (including a new one called D-O) came out and they rushed back to the Falcon. Poe laid her down on the bed she was in earlier and he rushed to tell them what she said, as they left the planet. The First Order was nearby, and the rescue had to be quick.

Poe and Finn ran off to rescue him, and Rey stayed behind to protect Blix who was barely awake.

“Hey sis… talk to me. What’s up?” Rey spoke softly to her, grasping her hands into her own.

Blix blinked up at her, opening her mouth to answer but wasn’t quite sure how to start, so she closed it.

Rey then gently pushed Blix to scootch back, laying down next to her.

“I keep seeing… images of Scarif… and several other images that make no sense. A lot of them involve my mother… and only in one of them… can I actually see the person’s face. I think… it was possibly my father? I don’t know. Nothing makes sense,” Blix slowly whispered to Rey.

“Scarif? But… wasn’t it destroyed?” Rey asked just as confused.

“It was partially destroyed. The Death Star wasn’t at full power when it attacked Scarif. It wasn’t until later, when they destroyed Alderaan that it was capable of fully destroying a planet,” Blix explained with a small sigh.

“Is it possible that someone survived? That there may be someone alive on Scarif?” Rey inquired, her brow furrowing in thought.

“Anything’s possible, I just… I don’t want to get my hopes for something that may just be lies,” Blix admitted biting her lip.

Rey laid there thinking, trying to figure out what she could say or do in this moment to comfort her.

“How about this? We finish the fight against the First Order, and the four us of will venture to Scarif together? We’re a team. Family. We’ll figure this out together,” Rey proposed with a smile, gently tapping her head against Blix’s.

Blix nodded, smiling back. It was a good thirty minutes before Poe and Finn returned with Chewie, all of them looking a little worse for wear.

Blix, who was finally feeling a bit better, asked, “What happened to you 3?”

“Uh. Found Chewie. Got caught. Almost killed. Phasma saved us? And is apparently the spy?” Poe explained quickly making his way to the cockpit.

Blix blinked at that info she was given, somewhat stunned, “Okay then.”

“Chewie? You okay bud?” Blix questioned, turning to the Wookie.

He quickly told her; he was fine, just tired before joining Poe in the cockpit.

They began to make their way Kef Bir, hoping that the Falcon would stay in one piece long enough to get them there. It had taken some damage as they escaped Kijimi.

When they landed, Chewie stayed behind to make repairs as they ventured out. They looked around, a slight chill in the air from the harsh breeze that blew across the vast ocean before them. There in the midst of the torrent waves was a section of the Death Star. They stood there, trying to figure out how they were going to get over to it when a voice called out to them.

“You’re the fighters of the Resistance?” Came a powerful female voice from behind them.

They all turned to see a woman leading a group of people, a bow in her hands. She was dressed in a pale-yellow shirt and a fluttery cape to match, with a pair of capris and sandals to top it off. Her armor was light, but that didn’t appear to matter too much for how she held herself. Her stance, and her presentation commanded attention, especially as they looked to her people whose body language showed relaxed confidence.

“My name’s Jannah. Babu Frik told us you were coming. How can we help?” She asked, stepping forward to greet them. 

Poe and Finn stepped forward and began talking with her, leading her and her tribe over to the Falcon. Rey and Blix looked at the Death Star heap and were looking to see if there was a way to it.

Rey spotted a sea skiff and pointed it out to Blix. Blix nodded her head, and they made their way to it. They got on and held on tightly as Rey steered it toward the wreckage. The waves thrashed against the skiff hard, making it fly up at times. After what seemed to be hours but was really only mere minutes they were near the wreckage.

They pull themselves up onto a platform that they could reach and began to carefully maneuver their way inside.

It took some time but soon they were standing in a room with a throne.

“Alright Rey. If he really is your grandfather, this room will only respond to you,” Blix noted as they moved forward.

They looked around and as Rey touched a wall off to the side, a secret door opened. Rey jumped back slightly, not expecting it.

She started to move forward but stopped when she noticed Blix wasn’t following.

“Are you coming?” She asked expectantly.

“I can’t. This… this is your defining moment honey. Whatever you face in there, I can’t help you with. You are about to be presented with a choice. A choice I can’t help you decide. I’ll be here when you get out,” Blix said sagely, knowing that that this was Rey’s moment.

Rey looked scared for a moment but when she looked at Blix, she knew what she was trying to convey. She straightened up, took a deep breath and walked forward.

Blix could sense the dark presence that appeared near Rey and waited patiently. Moments later, the presence was gone, and Rey walked out with the Wayfinder, excited.

“That was terrifying, but I did it!” She exclaimed rushing up to Blix.

Blix laughed softly, “Good job. Now, let’s get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.”

“Not so fast… We have unfinished business,” Came Maeve’s voice from above them.

She jumped down, lightsaber lit and swung hard at Rey. Rey trying to dodge and get her lightsaber out, dropped the Wayfinder. Maeve picked it up and using the Force, she destroyed it.

Rey yelled out in rage and began to fight Maeve harder. Her swings were harsh and powerful, but Maeve was the same. Blix chased after them as they made their way outside. Blix pulled out both of her lightsabers and jumped in between them.

“Enough! Both of you!” Blix yelled trying to stop them both, her lightsabers blocking both of theirs.

Rey stepped back but stood at the ready just in case. Maeve held her lightsaber against Blix’s, pushing as hard as she could to get her to yield.

“Maeve. How old are you?” Blix asked her over the roar of the waves crashing all around them.

“15. Why?” She asked with a snarl.

“15. Why are you fighting an old man’s war? That man does not give a damn about you. Just ask all of his other apprentices. He uses them like they are tissues, and tosses them when they are no longer useful,” She began staring her in the eyes. “If Sidious successfully turned his granddaughter to the Dark Side, what happens to you, hm? Siths only have one apprentice.”

“He wouldn’t. He promised that I would be his successor, that I would have all the power,” Maeve disputed shaking her head.

“Baby girl. All he thinks of is power, and how to get more of it. He would sooner see his bloodline take the throne, than a granddaughter of a Sith that he hated in the end. Listen to me, you know. You know deep down that I’m telling you the truth,” Blix pleaded softly, turning off her lightsaber.

Maeve lower lip trembles slightly, before asking, “What do I do?”

“You got a couple options. One, you leave here, you go be a normal teenager. Two, you go back to Sidious knowing that he will betray you in the end. Or three, you come with us and I’ll be your teacher,” Blix listed out with a sigh.

Maeve snorted, “Let me guess: teach me the ways of the Jedi, and how to be good and pure?”

“No. I’m not a regular Jedi. I’m a Grey. I know what it’s like to be fueled with rage and hate. I know what it’s like to want revenge. I even know what it’s like to take a life. Yet, I also realized that wasn’t the life for me. That being that angry all the time… is exhausting. It tears down your soul. You have a choice, and I hope you choose one that doesn’t involve being an expendable soldier to a man who should’ve died 30 years ago,” Blix spoke truthfully, hoping Maeve would see reason.

Maeve stared at her for a moment, slowly turning her lightsaber off. She bit her lip before asking, “Would I get a cooler lightsaber color?”

Blix chuckled softly at the childlike question and said, “Yeah. We can make you a cooler lightsaber.”

Blix reclipped her lightsabers to her belt and held out her hand to Maeve. Maeve contemplated for a moment, her eyes flicking back and forth between her hand and her face.

She slowly reached out but stopped. She turned around and made her way over to her modified TIE fighter.

Blix sighed in disappointment, thinking she didn’t convince her. Rey stepped forward, placing her hand on Blix’s shoulder, “You tried.”

Blix then noticed that Maeve was now making her way over to them again.

“You needed one of these, right?” Maeve confirmed holding a Wayfinder in her hands.

Blix smiled brightly and said, “Yes. Yes, we do. Let’s go, yeah?”

They used the TIE fighter to get back over to land, the 3 of them squished into one chair. When they landed, Poe and Finn were armed, ready to fight.

“Whoa boys. Chill. It’s just us,” Blix called out as the 3 of them crawled out.

The three of them stood there, soaking wet, and slightly shivering.

Poe gazed at Blix expectantly, looking between her and Maeve.

“This is Maeve. Maeve, this is Poe and Finn. Maeve decided she wanted to be on the winning side, and even gave us her Wayfinder. Be nice. Now, can we get out of here or at the very least, can we go get changed?” Blix introduced quickly, ushering Rey and Maeve to get inside.

“Hon?” Poe called trying to regain her attention.

“Yeah babe?” Blix responded innocently.

“Tell me… do you plan to adopt every Force Sensitive child out there?” He asked somewhat seriously but the smile that was creeping on his face said otherwise.

“Maybe? Is that a problem?” She questioned worriedly.

“Gonna need a bigger house than,” He mumbled, shaking his head.

“Well. My family home is quite large, enough for us to adopt and… have some of our own,” She whispered to him, moving closer to him.

“Oh? Is that so? Good to know,” He whispered back, pressing a small kiss to her lips. “We can discuss the logistics later along with that nightmare you had earlier.”

Blix nodded her head in agreement, and the two of them turned to get inside the Falcon. She quickly moved into one of the more private areas to change clothes when she felt something.

A wave of sadness washed over her. She reached out through the Force, trying to figure out what happened.

She contacted Ben, ‘ _Whats going on? What just happened?’_

Ben’s reply… took a moment… but he slowly told her, ‘ _My uncle… he… healed my mother…’_

It was then she knew why she felt the wave, the disturbance. Luke gave up his life for Leia.

‘ _We’re on our way.’_ Blix stated making her way back out to the center room.

Rey looked at her confused, “What was that? What just happened?”

“Luke. Luke saved Leia,” She began to explain, her voice cracking.

“Okay… but wh-” Rey stopped, realization hitting her.

Poe and Finn looked at the two of them confused, Finn asking, “Isn’t that a good thing?” 

“Jedi can heal. But if the damage is great, then it becomes a life for a life. Luke saved Leia, but it means he gave up his own lifeforce for her. However, that… that doesn’t necessarily mean she’s cured. I’d have to check on her when we get back,” Blix quietly explained as Rey came up to her and hugged her.

Poe nodded his head and made his way to the cockpit starting up the Falcon. Finn walked over and took Rey into his arms, holding her close as she cried.

Maeve stood there quietly before joining Poe up front. He glanced at her briefly but as he and Chewie took off, he turned to her.

He scrutinized her for a moment before informing her, “I hope you know; she’s putting a lot of trust in you. She’s vouching for you, and I hope you don’t let her down by betraying her.”

Maeve nodded her head, “I understand.”

“Do you have any family left, kid?” He asked curiously.

“No. I have no one. Been that way for a couple of years,” She answered truthfully.

“Well. I hope you’re ready for the family you just earned. We’re a little bit crazy but we mean well. May as well get settled, it’s a long way back to base,” He noted as Blix stepped inside.

Blix smiled at him softly and took a seat next to Maeve. This war was nearing its end, the final battle was upon them. They needed to gather their numbers and hope that the rest of the Republic would join them in the final blow to the First Order.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of ep 9. Th last half is very self-indulgent and will lead to highly improbable theories for the next chapters but oh well. Some smut is featured in this chapter. it's nothing extremely explicit but it is there.

When they finally returned to Ajon Kloss, she told Poe, “Make sure no one makes our newbie uncomfortable until I return?” As she ran out of the Falcon.

Blix ran toward the med-bay, where Leia was resting on one of the beds, while Ben sat next to her.

“Hi! Okay. Let’s… let’s check things out,” She said trying to catch her breath. 

She moved quickly over to Leia and began running scans. Minutes later she was looking over the results and was cautiously happy with what she saw.

“Okay. Okay. Well. Good news, your brain is brightly colored again, and I see no dying areas here,” She reported as she presented them.

“And the bad news?” Ben asked warily.

“Not bad news per se. I don’t know if these effects will last is the main issue. I don’t want you working at all. You are on a stress-free lifestyle indefinitely, Princess Leia. I don’t want anything to aggravate your symptoms. Let’s not… Let’s not waste Luke’s sacrifice to save his beloved sister,” She explained with a sad sigh.

Leia nodded her head understandingly, while Ben looked away clenching his jaw briefly.

“Also… may have turned a baby Sith to our side, no big deal. She’s going to help us find Palpatine and defeat him. I suspect he has some nasty surprises for us in store,” Blix explained, before turning to Ben. “What do ya say? Ready to go fight one last battle?”

Ben nodded his head, determination in his eyes.

“Alright, let’s go work out a plan. Amber, make sure our esteemed patient here, doesn’t move an inch,” She commanded giving Leia a pointed look.

Blix and Ben made their way into the command center, where everyone was discussing the best path to Exegol.

They had a solid plan within an hour, the thing was… they didn’t have the manpower. What they truly needed was the Republic to take up arms and join them, but fear ran deep.

They geared up, and every squadron was given orders to head out. Blix who had her lightsabers and was making sure Rey, Ben, and Maeve were ready, looked around trying to find Poe.

When she did, she spotted him by his X-Wing in his flight gear. She walked over to him after telling them to head to the Falcon, which was going to lead the pack.

“Hey.” She greets watching him get BB-8 ready.

He looked up and said, “Hi. What’s up babe?”

She quietly hugs him, and whispered, “Stay safe Flyboy. You’re not allowed to die remember that.”

He gave a soft chuckle as he hugged her back, “Same to you, Consular.”

She snorted slightly at the title, almost regretting telling him about the Jedi Order.

She presses a quick kiss to his lips, gives BB-8 a pat on his head and moves over to the Falcon.

Soon enough, they were on their way. It was about an hour later when they came to a field of red clouds and lightning. It was a struggle to navigate through for everyone.

When they broke through, what they saw made them all gasp. There was a fleet of Xyston-Star Destroyers before them.

“Finn, set us down and we’ll make our way to Sidious. Stay safe yeah? I still got a lot to teach you, so don’t you dare die,” She warned him as they landed.

“Yes ma’am,” He responded with a laugh.

The four of them made their way down to the platform. Once on it, they were confronted with the Knights of Ren.

“Maeve, Rey, go on ahead. Ben and I will catch up,” Blix ordered, taking her stance with both lightsabers in hand, twirling them.

Ben took out his and stood back-to-back with her. He gave a shrug that reminded her of Han, and she shook her head. The knights surrounded them, and they braced themselves.

One knight to her right, lunged for her and she parried with ease. It didn’t take the two of them very long to defeat the knights together. Once they were all down, they ran forward to catch up to the girls. When they did, they spotted Maeve lying on the ground, and Rey was on her knees trying to catch her breath.

Ben rushed forward to help, and Blix moved to join him but was stopped…. She felt something was off… with Poe.

She reached out to him… her mind racing to find him in the chaos above. When she does, she can see and hear the defeat in his voice.

‘ _Hey, Flyboy aren’t you always telling me to have hope? Where’s that undying flame?’_ She asked him in his mind.

He bit his lip worried, and thought, ‘ _I don’t know what to d-‘_

His thought was caught off as Lando Carlrissian’s voice came over on comms, telling him they weren’t alone.

Blix felt the arrival of hundreds of ships and she broke the line off, cheering him on.

She refocused on the situation at hand and noted that Ben was checking on Maeve, as Rey continued to fight her grandfather. Blix rushed forward as Palpatine sent a bolt of lightning toward Rey. She blocked it with her sabers, pushing it back.

The burst ended quickly and as she gave a twirl of her sabers, Palpatine noted, “Ahh. The Kenobi. Yes. You indeed look just like your grandfather. Think of the power you’d have if you joined the dark side.”

“Thanks, and like my grandfather, I don’t give a fuck. Take your proposition and shove it,” She snarled at him.

He frowned deeply at her, and growled, “Same insolence just like him too. I’ll enjoy killing you.”

He sent wave after wave of lightning bolts at her; she blocked each one as quickly as she could. He snarled before changing his tactic. He sent a bolt directly at Ben and Maeve, who had no way of defending themselves quickly enough. Blix ran forward and dove in front of them taking the bolt.

She gasped hard as the lightning surged through her and her limbs locked. Her vision went black as Rey stood up suddenly. Her mind was numb, and she felt pain just radiating throughout her body. Her eyes clenched shut and when she opened them, she was someplace different.

She was in a temple; she could see large city outside the windows. ’ _Coruscant?’_

“Yes. This is the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. Or at least… when it still existed,” She heard her grandfather’s voice.

She sat up looking at him, confused.

“…am I dead?” She asked slightly panicked.

“No. Not yet. You got very close though,” He informed her as he helped her up.

She looked around, noticing that more and more Jedis were appearing around her.

“She did it. She summoned all of you,” She whispered amazed.

“It wasn’t just her. It was you as well. You are going to be an amazing teacher. If you continue on this course, we feel you will bring the balance back and return the Jedi Order back to its former glory,” Anakin informed her.

“Mh. Former glory? How about… a better version? Because… no offense but… there were many reasons why the Order fell way back when. But I will do my best,” She commented.

Qui-Gon chuckled softly at her, “This is why we think you will do well. You will make an excellent Consular.”

“We will be here for you, just like Rey. May the Force be with you, my dearest,” Her grandfather tells her, pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

They all slowly disappeared along with the room. Her vision was dark, and she eventually came to, looking at 3 very concerned faces hovering over her.

“…Hi. That sucked. Don’t get struck by lightning,” She groaned as she fully awakened.

She heard 3 sighs of relief, and some hands trying to help lift her up into a sitting position. Her head hurt but it was not too terrible. Her chest ached as she breathed; it felt a bit like her ribs were bruised.

“Let’s get out of this hellhole,” She requested gingerly standing up.

Ben wrapped an arm around her, keeping her steady as they walked.

Palpatine was dead. The First Order had been defeated. A ship had landed down near them and picked them up, taking them back to Ajon Kloss.

A medic droid checked over ribs, spritzing some Bacta spray onto them to help begin the healing process.

By the time they had landed, her ribs only lightly ached and she was able to walk without assistance. They looked around through the cheering crowd, trying to find Poe and Finn.

Rey spotted them first, sprinting to them. Ben spotted his mother and rushed over to her. Maeve stood nearby Blix, smiling softly at everyone. One of the other pilots, enthusiastically picked her up, cheering. She laughed at Maeve’s look of surprise.

Blix looked around and moved toward her three favorite people. Poe sees her first and pulls her into a kiss that she gladly returned.

He broke away only to hug her; Finn and Rey joining in. BB-8 beeped and chirped happily at their feet, rolling around in circles.

“We did it!” Blix cheered as they pulled away slightly.

The celebrations went well into the night, with every planet contacting them to send thanks and congrats.

The next day, while still in cheerful moods, they planned their next moves which was to get rid of the last of the Empire’s strongholds.

This process took several weeks to carry out, and while that was done with Poe and Finn in command, Blix continued her training with Rey, Ben, and Maeve. Maeve had gotten a new lightsaber, one that glowed bright orange but was “Infinitely cooler than her old one” as she said.

Her and Poe discussed what had happened within her nightmares and figured their best plan was to go see if there were any clues within her mother’s belongings back on Naboo. However, they had a hard time planning a few days to do so.

In fact, they hardly got to see each other much over the past few weeks. One day, she was working in the med-bay, training some new hires, when Poe walked in. She smiled brightly at him, but quickly scanned him with her eyes to make sure he was okay. She finished up her talk with the newbies and walked over to him.

“Hi. Are you okay?” She checked first just to be sure.

“Yeah. I’m okay honey. In fact… I hate to do this but…” Poe said in a mockingly sad tone.

She looked at him confused until he leaned down to lift her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She shook her head at the ridiculousness, ignoring the whistles and catcalls that were thrown their way as he walked. He stopped, and as she heard a small beep, he began walking again, into his room she swiftly identified.

He sets her down into a chair at his kitchen table, where she sees dinner was laid out before her. Poe lit the candles that he had placed and handed her a red rose.

She takes it with a smile, “Poe… what is all this?”

“This… is us making time for us. I haven’t seen my girl in a few weeks and it’s honestly quite upsetting,” He tells her matter-of-factly.

They eat, telling each other about their day’s and enjoying each other’s company.

“So, I hear you’ve been learning how to take care of BB-8?” Poe asked with a smile.

“Yeah. My padawans are pretty well versed and are good about training themselves. The med-bay keeps getting new nurses, droids, and I’ve even hired a few new doctors to help ease up the duties for me. So, I’ve been trying to learn skills. Bee is one of the most important things to you, so I want to make sure he is in top shape when he goes out with you,” Blix explained somewhat embarrassed.

“Thank you. He’s… he really adores you. Can’t get him to shut up about you,” Poe states even though BB-8 beeped from his charging station that Poe was just as bad.

Blix chuckled at them as they playfully argued.

“I guess it’s a good thing I love you both then,” Blix tells them, cutting them off.

Poe looked at her shocked.

“I’m sorry…. say that again?” He requested as he moved around to kneel before her.

“I love you,” She confirmed looking down at him.

He leans up, capturing her lips with his. She slowly stands up along with him, still kissing.

“Bee. Go to bed yeah?” She ordered between kisses.

She hears him beep, saying we were being gross anyway, before he powered down.

Poe slowly pulled away and after taking a deep breath, stated, “I love you. So much.”

The next few minutes was a flurry of clothes flying everywhere and stumbling blindly to the bed. When they eventually got on the bed, they stopped, breathes heavy, and stared at each other for a moment.

Blix bit her lip, mischievously, and flipped them over. She smiled at Poe’s look of surprise and enjoyed watching it morph into a look of pleasure as she took him in and began to ride him. Her control didn’t last long, as Poe sat up, thrusting in time with her movements.

They were so desperate for one another that it didn’t take long for either of them to reach their peaks. They came down from their highs, pulling away from one another slowly. When they were able to move again, they both cleaned themselves up, before returning to the bed.

She laid down on his chest with a soft sigh. She slowly fell asleep laying there; Poe laid there for a few moments… He gently slipped off his necklace, taking the ring off. He slipped it on to her ring finger on her left hand, happy that it fit nicely. He pulled it off, putting it back on the chain, before gingerly clipping it around her neck.

He fell asleep with a smile.

The next morning, Blix woke up feeling rested, and happy. She got up, stretching, snatching one of Poe’s shirts and slipping it on. She quietly cleaned up the mess from last night. It was as she was moving that she notice something was on her neck. Her hand reached up to figure out what it was, finding a chain. She followed it to the weight and gasped when she saw it.

His mother’s ring. She bit her lip softly, gazing at the ring with awe. She didn’t notice Poe sitting up and watching her fondly. He cleared his throat, and she jumped slightly as she turned to him.

She walked back over to him, straddling his hips, kissing him.

“Does this mean what I think this means?” She inquired as she sat there.

“Yeah. I want to marry you. I’m… hoping you feel the same way?” He was hesitant.

She looked down at the ring and said, “Yeah. Yeah. I wanna marry you.”

She took off the ring that he gave her on their first date, the pretty pink opal one, and moved it to her left hand.

“I think this one makes a good engagement ring, don’t you? Then you can put this one on me when we get hitch,” She explained tapping on each ring.

“Sounds like a damn good plan. I didn’t get to tell you last night, but I have some time off for the next 2 to 3 weeks. Finn and Leia, on light duty, are going to take over to give me a break. Figured we could use that time to get things done,” He offered with a smirk.

“Sounds good to me. When do we leave?” She asked excited.

“I was thinking around noon. Gives us time to get packed and give out orders. Then we get the Falcon and head out with Bee. Rey will probably join us,” He thought out loud.

She nodded her head getting up again, to finish cleaning up. Poe packed up a bag, and hopped into the refresher to clean up, and got dressed. Once he was done, she got in the refresher as well, and got dressed. She ran over to her room to pack a bag of her stuff; making sure to get her proper credentials and such for when they arrived in Naboo.

Blix met back up with Poe, once that was done, and they waited on each other as they gave out orders for the next few weeks, and to contact them if anything came up.

When they walked up to the Falcon, Rey was waiting for them, BB-8 nearby and chirping happily. The trip to Naboo would take about 3 hours so, they got on board and took off.

Blix directed Poe to where he should land when they arrived, having to give her credential codes to the guards that were still posted at her mother’s home. When they were cleared, they set the Falcon down on the landing pad and Blix stepped off first, greeting the staff that had gathered there.

Poe and Rey stared at the house before them in shock. It was a large and grand home, that was surrounded by beautiful gardens.

Blix looked back at them, wondering why they weren’t with her.

“What?” She asked looking at their shocked faces.

“I… forgot that you were an ambassador’s daughter. Not gonna lie,” Poe answered as he moved forward with Rey.

Blix made a small ‘oh’ as she looked around, somewhat sheepishly.

“Yeah… Sorry. Is this too much?” She examined looking around, rubbing the back of her neck.

“This is where you grew up? Why would you ever leave here?” Rey questioned rushing forward, her eyes wide as she took everything in.

Blix laughed at her reaction, shaking her head. Poe sidled up next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“So… when you said there was room for your students and our kids, you literally meant… a school and our own squadron. With room for more,” Poe noted with a nod of his head.

She just smiled in response and led the 2 of them forward.

“Dax. Where did my mother’s personal journals wind up?” She asked an older gentleman as they walked inside.

“They went into storage in one of the spare bedrooms,” Dax explained showing her to said room.

“Thank you,” She said as she opened the door and revealed a room that had several boxes stacked on top of one another.

It took a few minutes, moving aside and rearranging boxes to get to the ones marked as journals and photos. They dragged them forward and began to open them up.

The three of them began to read through and look through the photos together. They spent 2 hours going through them before Rey gasped.

“Oh. Ohmy.” She handed some photos over to Blix.

Blix looked at them seeing her mom, at a base she couldn’t recognize. Her arms were wrapped around a man, who was dark haired, and from the side profile of the first picture, he was scruffy. She looked at the next couple of photos and saw a man who had dark eyes and didn’t appear to smile very often.

In fact, the only photo she found of him smiling, was not one where he was looking directly at the camera but at her mother, with a deep fondness.

“Ma did always say I got my too serious attitude from him. I can see why,” She mumbled looking at him, as she gnawed on her bottom lip for a moment.

“He was very handsome,” Rey complimented with a smile.

“Yeah. He was. She calls him Cass in these passages,” Blix noted gesturing toward the journal in her lap. “Apparently… they weren’t… exclusive.”

“Ooh. Intriguing. Cass? Like. Captain Cassian Andor?” Poe questioned looking over shoulder.

Blix shrugged not really knowing who that was.

She continued reading long after Poe and Rey retreated to go eat. Her mother tended to be sporadic when she wrote. Either she would write for days or there would be several months gap between entries.

She seemed to stop writing around completely around the time Blix was 5. Her last entry was expressing pride over a podrace Blix had won.

“ _She did so well today. She was so excited to win. I wish you were here Cass. You would’ve loved it. I know this isn’t the way either of us expected life to go, but I feel you would’ve been so proud of her.”_

She remembered that race, it was a smaller race, but it was her first win. It was done on Tattooine and she was aware of the gangs that were there to watch. Her competitors were Huttese gangsters and she wasn’t going to let them intimidate her.

When she won, she was congratulated by Bib Fortuna himself and it was terrifying. She was trying to not let her nerve show, waiting for her mother to appear, to rescue her. When she did, she remembered her mother looking proud but there was a sadness in her eyes that she never could explain.

This entry explained that.

She set the journal down, staring off into the distance. She was vaguely aware of Poe coming back in and urging her to follow him. He dragged her to the dining room, where dinner was being served and she sat down at the table.

She quietly ate thinking about everything, more questions racing around her mind.

They eventually went to bed, and she struggled to sleep. She tossed around a few times, before Poe eventually draped himself over her, to settle her movements. She fell into a fitful sleep in his arms.

The next morning after they woke up and got ready, they were having breakfast when the doorbell rang. Dax came to her a few minutes later.

“Miss Kenobi. Maureen Holdo is here,” He informed her.

“Maker. What? Does she have this place bugged?” Blix muttered annoyed, stabbing her eggs.

“As far as we are aware, no,” Dax answered with a hint of a smile.

They heard the clicking of heels coming toward them, and a moment later, an older woman with white hair, and a gaunt face appeared.

“Hello Maureen,” Blix greeted dully, taking a bite of her food.

“Stop taking such large bites and sit up straight. I know I taught you better,” Maureen said in a snobbish tone.

Blix rolled her eyes, “I am an adult. You are not my mother. I can do what I want.”

Maureen pursed her lips.

“What brings you back here, Blix dear?” Maureen asked in a tone that stated she didn’t approve.

She looked over her companions with a twinge of disgust she failed to hide.

“Just needed to look at some of mom’s stuff. That’s it. You can go now, Maureen,” She dismissed getting irritated.

“You’re not even going to tell me about your engagement? I can see the ring from here, not blind yet,” Maureen stated, looking expectantly.

“General Poe Dameron of the Resistance. Formerly Captain of the Navy for the Republic. Now. Get. Out.” She demanded standing up facing her.

Dax stepped forward and began to usher Maureen out of the house.

“Tell me when you start to plan the wedding, I’ll send you samples!” She called out as she was urged out.

“That’s Amilyn’s mother? Really?” Rey asked staring in disbelief.

“We…. Are not letting her anywhere near our wedding plans. She didn’t even greet us. Looked at us like we were something foul. I see why you don’t like her,” Poe remarked with a frown.

“Let’s.. just get the journals and such and get out of here. Lock up everything so she can’t get back in,” She grumbled abandoning her food.

“Dax. Please make sure that woman does not have access to any of the rooms in the house. I don’t trust her,” She requested as Dax re-entered the dining room.

Dax nodded telling her it was already being done.

They grabbed the 3 boxes of journals and photos and took them to the Falcon. Poe insisted that they go see his father on Yavin 4. 

They were there within an hour. As the Falcon landed, Blix noticed an older man who looked a great deal like Poe, but with greying hair and prominent laugh lines. She suddenly felt nervous as they stepped off and made their way to him.

“Blix. This is my father Kes Dameron. Dad. This is the love my life. This is also Rey, our kid sister,” Poe introduced proudly.

The first thing Kes seemed to notice was the necklace she wore. He glanced between the two of them, a smile growing on his face.

“So, this is my future daughter-in-law that I’ve heard so much about? I was beginning to wonder if you were real, he talked about you so much before you started dating,” Kes spoke bringing her into a hug.

She wasn’t expecting it, but she slowly returned it with a shy smile.

“He’s told me a lot about you and his mom. I wish I could’ve met her. I feel like we would’ve gotten along really well,” Blix said nervously.

“Oh yeah. She would’ve laughed at the hard time you gave him,” Kes laughed leading them onward.

He led them to a small, quaint home that was somewhat away from the nearby town, hidden by the forest around them.

They spent some time telling stories about battles and such. Rey had many questions and Kes answered them with enthusiasm. Blix who was curled up next to Poe on the couch, realized something that she decided to ask Kes once they were alone.

Rey slowly nodded off in her chair, and Poe quietly walked over to her and picked her. He took her to one of the spare bedrooms.

While he was doing that, Blix asked, “Kes… Did you… did you know my mother? Willow Kenobi?”

“Yes. I did. She was a sweet lady. Wiz at technology, though she never liked to brag about it,” Kes answered after thinking for a moment.

“Did… Was… Did you know anyone named Cass?” She finally asked trying to phrase it properly.

“Cassian. Yeah. She was in love with him. Only problem was Cassian was in love with the Rebellion. He lived and breathed it. He did care for your mom a great deal, but… he wasn’t one to talk about feelings,” Kes explained with a half shrug. “Why do you ask?”

“I… I think he might be my father? I’m not… not sure. I was shown…visions… of a great deal of things. None of which made sense. Scarif being one of them. I know it’s highly improbable that anyone could still be alive… but… but I have to check,” She rambled slightly, fiddling with her shirt nervously.

“Mh. Makes sense. She wasn’t really one to sleep around. She only had eyes for him. This is clearly important to you. So, find your answers. Just know they might not be what you’re expecting,” He cautioned, patting her knee comfortingly.

She nodded in response, and followed Poe to their room, when he returned, wishing Kes a good night.

They spent a few days there, getting to know one another, and making some plans for the wedding. Poe was excited and happy to see his father, and she could tell that when they were leaving, it made him sad. He was trying his best to hide it though.

They stood outside the Falcon, and Blix offered, “So… When we finally figure out where we want to live and such, you are perfectly allowed to visit as often as you’d like.”

“Ooh. I may take you up on that and you may regret it slightly,” Kes said in a teasing voice.

Poe looked at her appreciatively and kissed the side of her head.

“Unless we stay at your mom’s home in Naboo. Turn it into a school for Force-sensitive kids,” Poe stated, before mumbling “Have a squadron of our own kids.”

Blix smiled, feeling her cheeks turn red as Kes laughed and Rey snickered at them.

They said their goodbyes and hopped on board the Falcon. It was going to take a few hours to reach what was left of Scarif. She wasn’t sure what they were going to find there. She simply knew… she had to check it out.


End file.
